Fallen angel
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has invited Patricia to live with him for six months. Seth has made up his mind about not liking her before even meeting her. She is one of those people life constantly brings down and meeting Seth sure doesn't seem to make it any easier on her. Roman is caught in the middle of the war of words that start at their first meeting, but down the line things seem to take a turn.
1. First meeting

Seth got out of his car and shot a look at the guesthouse. He frowned by the thought of her living in there. She had been there for two weeks now. He hadn't even met her yet and he already knew he didn't like her. He didn't like what she stood for. He didn't like how she seemed to have Roman wrapped around her little finger. He didn't like her one bit.

He started walking towards the main house and was met by Roman who came out to walk down to him. He smiled by the sight of his friend. Poor Roman, always so naive and trusting. This time he had really outdone himself.

"Hey Seth," Roman said as they came face to face.  
"Hey Roman. So where's the golddigger?" Seth asked.  
"Don't call her that," Roman said and frowned.  
"Starfucker then? Is that better?" Seth asked and crossed his arms.  
"Shut the fuck up and meet her before judging her," Roman said.  
"Then let me meet this golden goose," Seth said.  
"She's in the gym blowing off some steam on the punching bag," Roman said.

They started walking towards Roman's home gym.

"So why does she need to blow off some steam?" Seth asked.  
"She's one of those people life really hasn't been treating kind. Always unlucky, always having shit come down on her. I convinced her it was better to see the faces of everyone who has ever hurt her in the punching bag instead of accidently taking it out on someone real," Roman answered with a sigh.  
"Is that why you invited her to live her for six months? Because you feel sorry for her?" Seth asked.  
"No, I invited her here because I like her and my family likes her. Her and Galina has gotten close the past year over Skype so she wanted her to come stay with us," Roman answered.  
"Seriously, she makes a pair of earrings with your logo and ends up staying here for six month. Must be every fangirl's dream," Seth said with disgust in his voice.

Roman stopped in front of the door to the gym and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Look, I don't expect you to ever understand. Galina and her have become friends and so have her and I. You don't have to like her but treat her with respect as long as she's here," he said.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," Seth said and shook Roman's hand of his shoulder.  
"Oh, and one last thing. When she's in there beating up whoever she sees in that bag, don't go near her and touch her. She's completely in the zone and she'll accidently turn around and hit you. I learned that the hard way," Roman said.  
"Oh, that explains the blue mark on your cheek last week," Seth said as he tried to keep a laugh within.  
"Yeah. Just call out to her instead. She'll hear you and zone out," Roman said.

He opened the door and they went inside the gym. Seth didn't know what he had expected. Some tiny little thing wriggling her ass for everyone. Anything but what he saw. A woman with curves and long black hair put up in a ponytail. He couldn't see her face since she had her back turned against them.

For a little while they just stood there watching her hit the bag over and over. Seth could see there was force behind her punches and he knew her hands had to hurt.

"Why haven't you taped up her hands or given her gloves?" He asked.  
"She doesn't want to. She says she likes the pain," Roman answered.  
"Weird," Seth said.  
"Anyway, ready to meet her? Play nice, okay?" Roman said.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders. He clearly wasn't getting out of meeting this wonder girl that Roman seemed to praise so high so he might as well get it over with so he could move on with his day.

"Patricia!" Roman called out loud.

She stopped punching and turned around. Dark green eyes stared straight into Seth and for a moment he was taken aback by her gaze.

"Come meet Seth," Roman said.

She walked over to them and stuck out her hand to greet him. He kept standing with his arms crossed, just looking at her hand but refusing to take it. Roman pushed him with his shoulder but Seth still refused.

"So you're the woman living here for free mooching off my friend," he finally said.  
She dropped her hand but didn't say anything back.  
"Seth!" Roman raised his voice.  
"Whatever, I'm done with this shit," Seth said and walked out of the gym.

Roman patted her shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Seth can be an idiot," he said.  
"Don't apologize for him. That's not your job. We both knew this reaction was bound to happen at some point from someone," she said.  
"But not from my friends. I told him to respect you and be nice," he said.  
"It's alright. I don't have to become friends with him. I'll just steer clear of him," she said.  
"That can be a little hard when he lives here from time to time," he said.  
"Don't tell me I have to share the guesthouse with him," she said.  
"He usually gets it but as long as you're here, I'll put him on the couch in our livingroom," he said.  
"Thanks. So I take it he's staying tonight?" She asked.  
"For a couple of days. Don't worry. I'll keep him on a short leash," he said jokingly.  
"And me? You're gonna keep me on a leash too when I decide to bite back?" She asked and winked.

Seth was waiting outside as they came out. He just shot her an angry look but didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go shower. See you at dinner," she said to Roman before beginning to walk towards the guesthouse.  
"Or you could stay away and make everyone happy," Seth said lowly but she heard him.  
"And miss out on seeing your happy face? That would be a shame," she said sarcastically, never turning her head to look at him.

Roman waited till she was out of reach before looking at Seth angrily.

"I told you to respect her so you fucking respect her," he sneered.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"Just cut her some slack. She's had a rough life and I like for her stay here to be pleasent," Roman said.  
"If her life is so rough, why doesn't she just go kill herself?" Seth said.

He immetiately regretted his harsh words. He didn't mean it. He would never say something like that. It was a low blow and he wished he could take it back. He couldn't and he knew it. Roman grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall to the gym.

"You're crossing the fucking line here!" Roman sneered.  
"I know. I'm sorry," Seth said.  
"She doesn't need someone like you making her life more miserable," Roman said and let go of Seth.

He took a step backwards and looked at Seth.

"And for the record, she already tried that before so I would like for you to keep your mouth shut when it comes to saying shit like that. And if you bring it up that you know, you're not welcome here anymore," he said before walking towards the house.

Seth stood up against the wall watching Roman walk away. He looked in the other direction towards the guesthouse. Was she really that far out that she had tried killing herself at some point? Why? How? When? And why did he even want to know? She was still an annoying person in his book but he knew there were lines that even he couldn't cross. This was one of them and Roman had every right to be pissed off about it. He took a deep breath and started following Roman towards the house.


	2. Where the lines begin and end

Seth rolled his eyes as she came over to the house for dinner. He was trying to show his disgust for her although he had to give her credit for her way of dressing. He had expected seeing her all dolled up, trying to get it on with either him or Roman as the fangirl she obviously was, but she was just in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He knew better. She was just hiding it away for now while Galina was present. He was sure of it.

"Sit down while we finish dinner," Roman said and disappeared out in the kitchen to Galina.

They sat down next to each other, both of them clearly not wanting to be this close or in a room alone but they didn't have much of a choice. He looked at her. She didn't even look back at him. He wondered why. Clearly she would be starstruck around him too no matter how bad he treated her. He cleared his throat and decided to address what he thought was the problem.

"Why are you here?" He asked.  
She turned her head and finally looked at him.  
"I'm here because my friends invited me," she answered.  
"No, why are you really here?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but was interruped by Roman yelling from the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, Dean's coming by tomorrow."  
"Good, someone I actually like to see," she yelled back while twisting a smile at Seth.  
"Ha! I bet you do. Are you gonna try to fuck both him and Roman? Maybe get knocked up by one of them so you can stay in their lives and get their money?" He snorted.  
"It's kind of hard getting pregnant without an uterus," she said calmly, like it was no big of a deal.

He stared at her for a few seconds. He knew he had crossed a line again and he knew he should apologize but he just stared at her. No words wanting to leave his mouth. His eyes were hard and she figured he just didn't care about that kind of information.

"Well, what would you know about something like that anyway? You probably don't know much about the female body at all. You know how to fuck a woman and leave her within a two minute time frame but that's about it, right? You have no clue how to really satisfy someone," she said in a cold tone.

He wanted to fire a smart comment back at her but Roman's laughter caught them both off guard. They turned their heads to see him in the doorway. Clearly he had just walked in on the last part of what she had been saying and he found it very amusing.

"You're not completely wrong about that. Seth has fucked his fair share of women," he laughed.  
"Shut up!" Seth sneered before turning his head back at her. "And for the record, I last way longer that two minutes and no woman has ever complained about my skills but you'll never find out just what I can do."  
"And thank god for that," she said.

Dinner went by uneventful. Seth and Patricia refused to look at each other or talk to each other so no mean comments went over the table as long as Roman's family was present. It seemed to be a silent agreement between them considuring there were children present. After dinner she excused herself and went back to the guesthouse so she wouldn't have to look at Seth any longer that day.

"Can't you just give her a chance?" Roman sighed later that evening.  
"Why? You might be blind when it comes to her but I see right through her," Seth said.  
"And what do you see?" Roman asked.  
"I see... ehm... someone who's just not good. Plain and simple," Seth answered.

He wasn't quite sure what he didn't like about her. He had this idea in his head about her but so far she hadn't met it at all but he was stubborn and refused to give her a chance. She was a no good woman just trying to get a piece of the good life. He was sure of it and it would only be a matter of time before she proved him right.

Roman and Seth walked to the gym next morning to get some training done. They found her in there beating up the punching bag.

"I'm pretty sure it's your face she sees today," Roman chuckled.

Seth just rolled his eyes but he knew Roman was probably right.

"Patricia!" Roman called out.  
She stopped and turned around.  
"You're up early," she said.  
"So are you. We were gonna get some training done," he said.  
"I'll leave you to it," she said and stepped away from the punching bag.  
"You don't have to leave. Stay and watch us if you like," he said.  
"And feed Seth's crazy fantasy about me drooling over you?" She asked.

Her eyes challenged Seth for a snappy comeback and it probably would have come if Galina hadn't made her presence known.

"It's your dad," she said and handed Roman's phone towards him.  
"Just a second," he said and went outside to take it, leaving Seth and Patricia alone in the gym.

He stared at her, his eyes cold and hard. He just wanted to hurt her right in that moment.

"Your parents must be really proud of you," he said in a cruel tone.  
"I wouldn't know," she said.  
"Aw, they didn't wanna stick around for you? You were such a bratty teenager that they kicked you to the curb?" He taunted.  
"No Seth, they didn't. They're dead," she said, shook her head and left without allowing him to say anything else.

He knew he'd done it again. Crossed a line he shouldn't. There was just so many bloody lines with her that he didn't know where they began or ended.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked as she came walking out with tears in her eyes.  
"I can't control the situation," she answered.  
"Hey, don't cry," he said and put his arms around her.  
"I can't control it. I need to control it," she sobbed.  
"I know. Seth's an idiot. I'll talk to him. Just don't... you know..." He said nervously.  
"Have a little more faith in me. It takes more than him to push me to that point," she said angrily and pushed herself out of his arms. "I'm going for a walk."

Roman quickly walked back inside the gym.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" He sneered.  
"Apparently her parents are a touchy subject," Seth answered and shrugged his shoulder.

Roman ran his hand down his face.

"No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't!" He raised his voice.  
"What? So they're dead. So what? We all lose our parents at some point," Seth said.  
"Not like she did, you idiot! Her maniac ex broke into their home and beat them to death with a hammer. She hid under the bed while hearing their screams. She was fresh out of surgery three weeks prior, a surgery he too had been the reason of, and she had to walk in pain through the silent house to find their bloody corpses and call for help. She was fucking 17 years old! You're a fucking asshole, Seth!" Roman shouted.

He turned around and stormed out of the gym.

"Fuck," Seth growled to himself.

He knew he had way overstepped the boundaries this time. He waited for 15 minutes, enough time for Roman to calm down, before he walked back to the house to find him.

"I'm sorry, Roman," Seth said.  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Roman said.  
"I know. I'll apologize," Seth said.  
"And you'll fucking leave her alone from now on," Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"So she doesn't have anyone?" He asked.  
"She had a big brother but that's it," Roman answered.

Again Seth nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"You're fucking her up, Seth. With everything that has gone down in her life, she needs to be in control of every situation, and she can't control you. When she feels like she's losing control completely, she does things," Roman tried to explain.  
"Like what?" Seth asked.  
"Like... hurting herself. She's a cutter. It's the only way she can deal with this extreme pain inside her. Mostly she can hold the urge down as long as she can control everything so please stop messing with her head," Roman sighed.

Dean showed up as dinner time was getting close. All three men walked into the dining room. Roman looked at the table and then at his wife.

"We're missing a plate," he said.  
"Patricia's not coming. She texted me saying she found a place downtown she wants to try out," she said.

She went back to the kitchen and Roman turned to look at Seth.

"This is on you," he said.  
"What did he do?" Dean ask.  
"He's been nothing but a jerk towards her and today he brought up her parents," Roman answered.  
"Oh no, you didn't," Dean said.  
"You know about them?" Seth asked.  
"Of course I do. She told me last week," Dean answered.  
"You already met her?" Seth said.  
"Yeah, of course. I had to meet this woman Roman's been talking about. She's really sweet," Dean answered.  
"And now she's staying away because of him," Roman said.  
"You're an idiot, Seth. I came here today to see her too but as always you just have to ruin it for everyone," Dean said.

Seth couldn't fall asleep that night. He knew he was to blame for a lot of things over the past two days and her still not returning back had him on edge. Not that he cared about her. She could stay away for as long as she wanted. But he cared about Roman and he seemed nervous when he went to bed that she still hadn't returned home. Like he said, she was in a strange town and it was the first time she stayed away like that. Her phone went to voicemail straight away.

So Seth had stayed up, just looking out the window. Around 4 in the morning he saw her walking back. She didn't go to the guesthouse though. She went straight to the gym and he figured he better apologize and get it over with.

He heard her shouting right away as he opened the door to the gym.

"Fuck you! You fucking idiot! I fucking hate you!"

He found it hard not to laugh. He was probably the one she was shouting at in her mind and he found it rather funny that she was probably picturing herself beating him up. Something that he knew would never happen. This girl didn't stand a chance against him.

He silently walked over to her. Roman had warned him about doing so but how hard could she really hit? He found out five seconds later when he placed his hand on her shoulder and she instantly spun around and connected her fist with his face. That hurt. Not enough force to make him go down or break anything but it still hurt which both surprised and angered him.

"Fuck!" She growled. "I'm sorry."

She walked past him and out of the gym. He wasn't gonna let her get away that easy. She had just hit him. He took off after her, caught up with her outside and spun her around.

"You just fucking hit me!" He raised his voice.  
"I said I'm sorry!" She started shouting too.  
"Like that's supposed to make it any better! You can't hit a superstar like that!" He yelled.  
"Then don't fucking touch me!" She yelled back.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Roman voice thundered through the darkness.  
They both turned their heads in the direction of his voice. Soon after his face showed up.  
"Well, she..." Seth said and turned his head back just to see that she was gone.

She had taken off silently and was probably hiding in the guesthouse behind a locked door by now.

"Well, at least she's back," he said.  
"I take it you didn't apologize to her," Roman said.  
"I was going to but she fucking hit me," Seth sneered.  
"I bet you deserved it," Roman said, turned around and walked back to the house.


	3. An apology

"Patricia! Patricia! Open up, girlfriend!" A too cheerful voice called out to her while a fist kept banging on the door.  
"Coming for fuck's sake," she muttered to herself as she walked towards the door.

She had barely opened the door before she was swallowed by two big arms.

"Give me some love, girl," he said and hugged her.  
"Dean, you moron," she laughed and hugged him back.

He leaned out and looked at her.

"I missed you last night. Where were you?" He asked.  
"Out for a walk," she answered.  
"That was one hell of a walk. I hear you didn't come back till 4 this morning," he said.  
"Yeah, well, you know what it's like," she said and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Come on, walk with me," he said.

They left the guesthouse side by side and casually walked down the driveway until they reached the fench at the end. She crawled up to sit on it while he stood next to it leaning his chest and arms up against it so they were facing in opposite directions. He looked towards the house while she looked away from it.

"Look, I know Seth can be too much and from what I've heard, he's been stepping over too many of your personal boundaries the past two days but I ask of you to please give him a chance to show you his good side," he said.  
"Why would I?" She asked.  
"Because I think you'll be surprised. You might even turn out to actually like him," he said.

She laughed and shook her head.

"You like me and Roman, right? There's a reason we're friends with him. And not just friends. Good friends. We're all tight," he said.

She looked down at her feet dangling in the air. She wanted nothing more than to make him and Roman happy and follow their wishes but Seth just made it so damn hard.

"It's not about me giving him a chance. He's the one who clearly doesn't want anything to do with me," she said.  
"Speak of the devil," he said.

She turned her head and saw Seth walking towards them.

"Take a walk, Dean," he said as he reached them.  
"No, Dean, stay," she said.

Dean looked at both of them before giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right over there," he said and pointed to a spot before leaving them alone.

None of them said anything at first and it felt really awkward. She wasn't gonna give him the pleasure of starting whatever conversation he had in mind so she just stayed silent while staring at her feet. He finally cleared his throat to make her look at him.

"Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was way out of line and I apologize for that," he said.  
"Which part? The part where you accused me for wanting to sleep with my friends? Or the part about my parents? Or our little shouting contest this morning?" She asked.  
She stared straight into his eyes. She wasn't backing down.  
"All of it but especially your parents. I didn't know and I had no right," he said.  
She nodded.  
"So can we move past that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, alright, whatever," she said and shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

He ran his hand through his hair. Again she managed to piss him off while he still felt sorry for her. He couldn't understand these mixed feelings he had. He wanted to hug her and hit her at the same time. She didn't seem to catch on though. Her eyes were back down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't mean to pry but can I ask about something you said yesterday?" He asked.  
"Shoot," she said without looking at him.  
"You said you don't have a uterus. Were you born without one?" He asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes weren't hard anymore. She looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, I'm way out of line again," he said and held his hands up.  
"They had to remove it. They couldn't stop the bleeding. He had damaged it too bad," she said.  
He frowned by those words. Someone hurt her like that?  
"Who?" He asked, not realizing he had asked out loud.

He knew it was none of his business and if she was to slap him right now, he would take the slap without getting mad at her.

"I dated this psychopath when I was 17. He didn't take too well to me dumping him. He stapped me four times, completely destroying my uterus in the process," she said.

She didn't cry, she didn't raise her voice. Nothing. Her voice was just flat like she was reading from a script. He wondered how many times she had rehearsed saying that and how many times she had to descripte it to annoying people like himself who was too curious for their own good. He regretted he had even asked.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I take it he's the same guy... I mean, Roman told me something about it yesterday," he said, not knowing how to form the sentence correctly.  
"The same guy who killed my parents, yes. Three weeks after stapping me. What a fun way to grow up, huh?" She said.

By instinct he reached over to grab her left hand. He looked down and first now he noticed the thick red scars running from her wrist and down her arm. Roman did say she had tried to kill herself before. He now knew how. He moved his hand down and brushed his fingers over them. She quickly yanked her arm out of his reach and gave him that cold stare again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She hissed.  
"Sorry, princess, I was just trying to be friendly," he sneered back.  
"Fuck you!" She raised her voice.  
"No, fuck you! You think you're so mighty and precious just because Roman and Dean protect you. Well, guess what, they're not gonna be around forever!" He raised his voice too.

"Wow, wow, wow, stop it!" Dean shouted as he came running towards them.

He stepped in between them while they stared at each other over the top of his head. None of them had any idea how it went down hill that fast again but they both knew that a simple apology and a short conversation wasn't gonna fix the hatred between them.

"Yeah, fuck it, I'm leaving. I'll be back next week though to annoy the shit out of you again," Seth said with a sinister smile on his face.  
"Can't wait to hear all about all those skinny bitches you fucked and left in a week," she mocked.  
"At least I get laid," he shot back.  
"If that's what you can call a two minute act," she fired back.

He raised his middle finger over his shoulder while he was walking towards his car.

"Skinny bitches," Dean chuckled once Seth was far enough away.  
"What? I've seen his many girlfriends online," she said.  
"That's just it. You know how fast he goes through them, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, seems like he can't keep anyone around for long. I can't blame them now that I've experienced him live," she said.  
"Oh sweetheart, you got it all wrong. Seth has... issues. I guess that's the best word. He's so concerned how the world sees him and judges him that he always end up going into relationships with these stickfigures of women that he doesn't really like. That's why it never lasts. You should see the type of women he hook up with when we're out alone and he knows no one is there to take pictures. Then he goes for those he actually really finds attractive," he said.  
"Like who?" She asked.  
"Like you," he answered and grinned.

She almost fell down from the fench from laughter. She didn't believe a word he had just said. He placed his hands on her knees to stop her from laughing while he looked up into her eyes.

"It's true. He likes curves. He's just too afraid to let the world in on his little secret," he said.  
"Oh man, that's actually kind of sad. Being so egocentric that he's willing to pass on finding true love. Am I supposed to feel sorry for him now?" She asked.  
"No, but I think you better watch your back. I think our little Sethie boy might find you attractive and that he's hiding it behind his cruel words," he said.  
"Gee, such a charmer. I'm ready to spread my legs for him now," she joked.

He laughed and reached his hand up to help her down from the fence.

"So I'll be back in two weeks and then we'll party big time," he said.  
"You're not coming next week too?" She asked.  
"Nope. Going on a well deserved vacation with Renee," he answered.  
"Don't leave me alone with that annoying man," she begged.  
"You can say his name, you know," he said.  
"Idiot?" She asked and smiled innocently.

He laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders as they started walking back together.

"I'm glad you don't take any shit from him. He needs to know that there actually are women out there willing to fight him," he said.  
"I hit him this morning, you know," she said.  
"I know. God, I wish I could have seen that," he said.  
"I can always do it again," she offered.  
He started laughing and squeezed her shoulder.  
"In two weeks time, girl. Drinks on me, fight on you," he joked.


	4. Bottles of wine

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

She looked up and saw him standing in the open door to the guesthouse.

"Just sketching an idea for a lunatic bracelet. Renee said she'd like one," she answered and turned the note block.

He walked over to her and looked at it.

"Wow, you're really talented but I already knew that. Galina still wears those earrings to every show she goes to," he said with a small chuckle.  
"Thanks," she said and put the note block down. "So what brings you here?"  
"Oh, just wanted to warn you. Seth will be here in a minute or so," he said.  
"Oh joy, I can't wait," she said and rolled her eyes.  
"Play nice, kiddo," he said and ruffled her hair before walking out of the guesthouse again.

She stayed seated for a little while. She heard a car pull in and she sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to see him again. It had been five good days after his last visit and she just wanted him to stay away. If he didn't wanna stay away, she would. She got up, put on her shoes and was ready to go out to explore the town on her own again.

Seth locked his car and looked towards the guesthouse. She came walking out but didn't even look in his direction. He thought she was on her way to the main house to hang out with them, probably by the request of Roman, but she turned and started walking away. He frowned. No way she would get to do that. He ran towards her and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  
"Why do you care?" She asked back.  
"I don't but I know that Roman does," he answered.  
"Don't try to put this on him. You chose to stop me so spit out whatever snappy comments you've come up with during the week so I can get on with my plans," she said.

He gritted his teeth. Did she really think that low of him? Granted, he had come up with some, she knew him better than he thought, but he wasn't gonna use them. At least not now when she directly asked for them. No fun in that.

"Look, princess, I'm only here for one night this time so do you think you can find it in your royal schedule to actually smile a little and be around?" He asked.  
"Since you ask so nicely... no!" She snapped back.  
"Too bad because I'm not really giving you a choice here," he said.

She let out a short chuckle and ran her tongue over her teeth while staring him down. He could see it in her eyes. She didn't believe him one bit or she just didn't care. Either way, he was determined to win this round.

"Alright, let's go," he said and grabbed her arm.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed.

He should be used to that sentence by now and he knew better than to do so but he was a man on a mission and that was to get her to the main house where Roman was waiting. He didn't care if she wanted to or not. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming towards the house. She put up one hell of a fight and he found it rather funny that she didn't just back down and give in to him. He wasn't used to women standing up to him like that but he liked it. He wasn't about to let her in on that part though.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roman asked as Seth entered the house with her over his shoulder.  
"Making sure the princess stays around," Seth answered and put her down.  
"Asshole!" She yelled and pushed him.

He chuckled as he went backwards a few steps. She turned around and stomped towards the kitchen.

"Really, Seth?" Roman asked before following her out to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of white wine.

"Don't let him get to you like that," Roman tried.  
"If I'm forced to be around him all evening, I need this. I'll replace it tomorrow," she said as she opened the bottle.  
"Don't be like that. Please. Can't we all just sit down and talk?" He pleaded.  
"You two can talk while I drink," she said.

She walked back into the livingroom where Seth was still standing with a stupid smirk on his face. She dumped down on a chair with the bottle of wine and just looked at him while she took a swig of the bottle.

"Can I leave you two alone for fifteen minutes without killing each other?" Roman asked.  
"You can always try," she answered.  
"Shit, you're gonna be the death of me. I need a shower. 15 minutes. Please, try to act civil around each other," he said and took off.

Seth sat down on another chair and just watched her drink from the bottle. She was soon half way through it.

"Maybe you should slow down," he said.  
"You're not my dad," she snapped.

He clenched his fists and tried his hardest not to snap back. That was one place he now knew not to go again even though she made it so damn hard for him not to.

She stared him down.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" She asked.  
"Tell you what?" He looked at her confused.  
"About all the bitches you fucked this week. Last week you couldn't wait to come back here and tell me," she said.  
"Jealous?" He asked and smirked.  
"Nah! When I fuck someone, I would actually like it to last long enough for me to get something out of it too," she said and smirked back at him.

Again he clenched his fists. She just knew how to hit every button to piss him off.

"You're making this really hard on me," he sneered.  
"What?" She asked amused.  
"To be around you. To try and like you," he answered.  
"I don't want you to. Feel free to leave anytime or allow me to leave," she said.  
"Whatever, princess. I'm ordering pizza. If you're gonna continue drinking like that, you need some food in your system," he said.  
"Oh, I am as long as you're here," she said.

He took out his phone to order food for them all. Roman came back a little while later. He looked at the empty bottle on the table next to her.

"Shit! You emptied an entire bottle already?" He asked shocked.  
"Don't worry. I ordered pizza," Seth said.  
"Good call. And you, girl, no more alcohol for you until you've eaten," Roman said.  
"Yes daddy," she said and smiled.

Pizzas arrived and they ate. The talk flowed natural between Roman and Seth while she just sat back and listened. She could feel she was somewhat drunk but not nearly drunk enough if she was to be forced to be in Seth's presence for the entire evening. While they were deep in conversation, she got up and walked to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine.

"Another one?" Seth asked as she came back in.  
"I need it. Who knows, maybe you'll actually start being good looking after this one," she said.

Roman couldn't keep his laughter within. As annoying as it was having his two friends go at it, he was rather amused by some of their comments.

"What?" Seth snapped at him.  
"Nothing. But I think I'm aboard the alcohol plan," he said.

He got up to pour himself a whiskey.

"Want one?" He asked as he looked at Seth.  
"Yeah, I think I need that since the princess here is having PMS," Seth answered.  
"It's not PMS. It's just the general effect you have on women," she said.

Seth only had that one drink. She was already way drunk after getting half way through wine bottle no 2 and Roman poured several whiskeys as well. Seth felt like one of them had to stay clearheaded for this evening. A couple of hours later he noticed that she had fallen asleep in the chair, completely knocked out by the alcohol.

"Roman," he said lowly and nodded towards her.  
"Oh shit, better get her in bed," Roman said.

He got up but felt lightheaded from all the whiskey and had to sit down again.

"Shit, give me a second here," he said as he pressed two fingers to his forehead.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it," Seth said and got up.  
"You sure?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, just go to bed. I'll take care of her," Seth answered.  
"She won't like it," Roman warned.  
"She's passed out. She'll never know it was me who did it and I'll kill you myself if you tell her," Seth said.  
"Look at you being all sweet and stuff. Almost like a real boy," Roman chuckled.  
"Shut up!" Seth sneered.

He lifted her up to carry her to the guest house.

"Let's get you to bed, princess," he said.

She didn't wake up as he carried her from the main house to the guesthouse.

He laid her down on the bed and looked at her. It wasn't as if he hadn't looked at her before but this time he could really look at her and take in every feature of her face and body without her noticing. He hated that he found her attractive. She had the most annoying personality and he didn't like that he got a different reaction from her looks than he wanted to.

His eyes went down to the scars on her arm. He reached over and let his fingers run along them. She was completely knocked out by the alcohol so this time he could study them. He felt sorry for her. No matter how much he despised her, no one should ever feel so far out that they wanted to end their own life.

He sighed and removed his fingers from her arm.

"Alright, princess, let's tuck you in," he said.

He opened her jeans and pulled them off her. He grabbed the cover to put it over her and noticed another set of scars. Thinner but just as red, neatly placed closed together in a row down her left thigh.

"Jesus," he mumbled.

He reached towards them but stopped before he touched them. This was a more delicate place, her inner thigh so close to the crotch. There was clearly a line here that he knew not to cross but he had already crossed so many lines with her and he felt a pull he couldn't explain. He gently placed his fingers on them and ran down them.

"Damn it, Patricia, why do you do this shit?" He asked out in the air.

He shook his head and removed his hand. He knew why and as wrong as it was, he couldn't blame her. He pulled the cover over her and got up. He took a last look at her and then bowed down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight, princess," he said and walked back to the main house.

Roman was still in the chair when Seth came back.

"How did it go?" He asked.  
"She's sleeping," Seth answered.  
"Good," Roman said and stretched his body. "I should too."

He got up from the chair and was about to leave the room when Seth stopped him.  
"Roman, can I ask you something about her?" He asked.  
Roman looked at him and nodded.  
"When did she try to kill herself?" Seth asked.

Roman sighed and sat back down.

"I knew you would ask at some point. Sometimes you're just too damn curious. I think you already know the answer to that," Roman said.  
"After what happened to her parents?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah. She lost almost everything that night and she felt like it was her fault. She still does. So she slit her wrist. Her brother found her. She was still only 17 so they placed her at a mental hospital on the children's ward. When she turned 18, her brother got her out of there and took her home," Roman said.  
"So they're close?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, he's like her fucking hero. They talk everyday. Trust me, he already knows all about how you treated her last week," Roman answered.  
"So I'm not on his good side," Seth chuckled.  
"Most definately not," Roman chuckled back.

There was a short pause before Seth took it up again.

"I saw her thigh," he admitted.  
"You took her clothes off?" Roman asked shocked.  
"Just her jeans. I just wanted her to have a nice sleep and tuck her in," Seth defended himself.  
"I told you last week that she harms herself. Now you know how and where," Roman said and sighed.

Seth nodded.

"Please, Seth, don't use that information against her," Roman pleaded.  
"I won't. I promise," Seth said.  
"Good. Now off to bed," Roman said and got up.

The next morning Seth kept hoping she would come to the main house. He swore he would do his best not to say anything mean to her. He just wanted to see her once before he had to leave. He was starting to see her in a completely different light and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it. She didn't come though. He knew she was probably just sleeping it off but he couldn't help but feel hurt and oddly rejected.

He sat in his car and looked at the guesthouse one last time. If only she would just appear in the window so he knew she was up and alright. He was mad that he had to leave early this morning but duty called.

"Next week, princess..." he said, leaving the open sentence hanging out in the air, not sure himself whether or not he was about to make a threat or a promise.

He turned on the engine and drove away.


	5. Mine

"Are you ready for a night out?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, it will be fun, I guess. I haven't done that a very long time but I guess with all you big guys around, I feel safe," she answered.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you lose control," he said.  
"The alcohol might," she said.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here!" His voice was annoying as he shouted through the house.  
"We're in the kitchen!" Roman shouted back.

A few seconds later Seth showed up out there.

"Hi guys," he said.  
"Did you eat already? Otherwise there's leftovers in the fridge if you want," Roman said.

Seth nodded and went to the fridge.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change," she said.  
"You're gonna put on something sexy to make people buy you drinks?" Seth asked.  
"I might, just to show you what you're missing out on," she said.  
"Like I would ever..." Seth started but she walked out without allowing him to finish the sentence.

They heard the front door open and close and Roman looked at Seth.

"She doesn't need people to buy her anything. She's got money," he said.  
"Really? Then why is she mooching off of you?" Seth asked.  
"She isn't. She actually offered to pay rent while she's here but I refused. Keep thinking what you want about her but she's got money. A lot actually," Roman said.  
"Really? How much?" Seth didn't quite believe him.  
"Let's just say that she doesn't have to work a day in her life if she doesn't want to," Roman said.

Seth just kept looking at Roman. His eyes formed the question that his voice wouldn't allow to ask.

"Her parents were loaded. They owned a tv station. When they died, she inherited a lot of money. Neither her or her brother was interested in running the station so when she turned 18, they sold it and got even more money. She's loaded, Seth, so please stop seeing her as a golddigger," Roman explained.

Seth nodded while chewing on some of the leftover chicken he had taken out of the fridge.

"Try googling her name. You won't like what you find. You know how it is. When you're just the least known and famous, your entire life goes public. Being the daughter of parents who owned a famous station, every scandal got public within minutes. The stabbing, their killing, the mental hospital, every fucking thing. You can't blame her or her brother for selling the station to try and live a life in peace after everything that happened," Roman said.

Roman's words went straight in and Seth felt a even harder pull in his heart. He knew she didn't deserve any hard word or bad treatment he had been given her so far. He was wrong about everything. It was just so hard not to. Something kept making him want to act that way towards her and to be fair, she did the exact same thing to him.

"Your favourite friend has arrived!" Dean's voice sounded.

Seth was pulled out of his thoughts as Dean came walking out to them in the kitchen.

"Where's Patricia?" He asked.  
"Changing," Roman answered.  
"Good, because I'm ready to go and have some fun," Dean said. "I'll go get her."

He turned around and walked out of the house again. Seth felt a touch of anger rush through his body. Did Dean actually get to see what she would be wearing before anyone else? What if he accidently walked in on her naked? He wasn't allowed to look at her.

"Well, look at you," Dean said as he entered the guesthouse.

She was wearing a black, knee long, form fitting dress that made her curves show off just right.

"Is it bad?" She asked.  
"No, quite the opposite. I can't help but wonder if you're dressing up for someone?" He asked and smirked.  
"Like who?" She asked.  
"Oh, no one," he answered innocently. "Ready to go?"

Seth couldn't take his eyes off her as he saw her two minutes later. She looked so good. Again he felt that pull inside. He wanted to go near her, smell her hair, let his fingers run up her arms. He shook his head. Wrong way of thinking.

They took a cab into town since everyone was planning on drinking. Soon they found themselves in a packed bar.

"What is everyone having?" She asked.  
"You don't get to pay, sweetheart," Dean said.  
"First round on me. Don't argue with me or we'll take it outside," she joked.  
"Fine. Whiskey for me then," he said and smiled.  
"Roman?" She asked.  
"Beer's fine," Roman answered.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
He looked up surprised. Was she actually gonna be nice towards him?  
"Beer, thank you," he answered.

She walked to the bar to buy drinks for them all.

"Two beers, a whiskey and a vodka with coke," she ordered.

They could hear her from their table and Seth made a mental note of her choice of drink, just in case he would have to repay the favour of buying a little later.

The evening went better than anyone could have hoped. It seemed like Seth and Patricia had silently agreed to leave their despise for each other at home. They all took turns in buying rounds and all in all everyone was having a good time.

Seth couldn't help but steal some looks from her. She was sitting next to him and while sitting down, her dress would move up just a little bit to show a bit of her thighs, turning him on in the process. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not but the things he wanted to do to her was starting to pile up in his head.

"Nature calls," she said and got up.

Roman waited till she was gone before addressing Seth.

"Thank you for acting normal this evening," he said.  
"Yeah, well, I figured we all could use a fun evening," Seth said and hoped they would buy it.

They talked for a couple of minutes until Dean looked towards the bathrooms and nodded his head in the direction. Roman and Seth looked the same way and saw that she was on her way back when a man had stopped her.

"Look at our girl getting hit on," Dean chuckled.  
"You think she'll go for it?" Seth asked, trying as hard as possible not to show the anger and jealousy in his voice.  
"Not a chance. He's so not her type," Roman said.  
"You think she needs our help?" Seth asked.  
"No, she's in control of the situation," Roman said.

Control. There is was again. She was in control, she needed to be in control. Seth looked at her. He could see it in her face. Yeah, she was in control. She looked rather confident actually.

"Come on, let me just buy you one drink," the man said.  
"I said no," she said.

 _"Wrong move, asshole,"_ Seth thought.

"Just one drink," the man said determined and placed his hand on her arm.

 _"Wrong fucking move!"_ Seth's mind screamed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted and pushed the man away.

"Seth?" Roman asked.

Seth looked down at his friends. It wasn't until then he realized that he was standing up with his fists clenched.

"Were you just about to run to her aid?" Dean chuckled.  
"I... I..." Seth stuttered, not sure how to explain it.  
"Oh shit, looks like the party isn't over yet," Roman said.

Dean and Seth looked towards her again. The man had taken a few steps back but a very angry woman was now in front of her.

"Did you just push my brother?" The woman shouted.  
"He grabbed me," Patricia said.  
"I don't fucking care! You don't push my brother!" The woman shouted and without warning slapped Patricia.

"That's it!" Seth growled.

Dean and Roman got to their feet as well. Roman placed a hand on Seth's arm to hold him back.

"Give her a second," he said with a smile on his face that showed Seth that Roman knew a bit more about her than he did.

Patricia turned her head back and just looked at the woman. The woman looked uncomfortable. Clearly she was expecting tears or something but she was met with a stone cold face.

"Try that one more time," Patricia warned.

The woman slapped her again. Patricia turned her head to the side one more time. From the corner of her eye she could see her three companions standing up, watching what was going down. She caught Seth's eyes and twisted a little smile at him.

Without warning she threw her elbow into the woman's face. A shockwave went through the nearby people who were watching what was going down. She grabbed the woman's hair, about to smash her head down into her knee, wanting to bring her so much pain in that moment. Before she got a chance to go that far, arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her away.

"No, you don't," Seth said lowly in her ear while he dragged her backwards.  
She was furious. This woman and everything with Seth had made her so angry and she just wanted to see blood.  
"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to get free of his grip.

He dragged her outside where he leaned his back against a wall to steady himself while still holding on to her. Roman followed quickly, concerned about her.

"Shit, Patricia, are you alright?" He asked.

He stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She calmed down instantly, feeling bad about the way she had acted in front of him.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Roman. She got me out of control," she said.  
"It's okay. Let's go home," he said.  
"No!" She hissed.  
He looked at her, still so much concern in his eyes.  
"Go back in there and party. I was out of line. I'm fine now. I'm gonna go home," she said.

She pushed down on Seth's arms and he immetiately let go off her. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. There was no reason to keep holding on to her and he knew it would look weird in front of Roman if he did so. She started to walk away. Roman wanted to follow but Seth grabbed his arm.

"I'll handle this. Go inside and have fun," he said.

Roman thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to let those two be alone but right now he was taking it.

Seth caught up with her quickly.

"Oh great, as if this evening couldn't get any worse," she sneered.  
"Keep barking, princess. I know you won't bite," he said.  
"I might rip your throat out," she sneered.  
He just laughed. He found her anger amusing and kind of a turn on.  
"Fine, as long as I'm stuck with you, can you at least help me get a cab?" She asked and sighed.

She walked straight from the cap to the guesthouse. He quickly paid the capdriver and took off running towards her before she could lock the door behind her and not allow him entrance. She wasn't getting away this time. He had made up his mind. It was about time that he showed her just what had been on his mind all evening. About time that she gave up control and gave in to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he barged in behind her.

It all went so fast from there. She suddenly found herself up against the wall with him pinning her wrists above her head in one hand, clearly showing off his strength to her, while his other hand tapped at her jaw.

"The things I'm gonna do to you..." He growled, the words meant as both a warning and a threat.  
"What? What are you gonna do?" She asked.

He didn't answer and she let out a small laugh.

"See, that's the difference between you and I. You only know how to make threats. I follow through with what I say," she said.  
"Really?" He challenged.  
"You have to the count of three to let go off me or my knee will go up into your crotch," she said.

He chuckled.

"1..." She started.  
"All bark and no bite," he said.  
"2..." She said.  
His hand went from her jaw to her stomach.  
"3..."

Her knee went up. He never thought she would actually do it but still he was prepared. He had fast reflexes and managed in time to get his hand down so her knee only connected with that but he realized she wasn't one to play around. She meant what she said and he liked it. His eyes turned dark and his hand went up around her throat. He leaned in close to her, forced his legs between hers so she couldn't repeat what she had just done.

"Wrong fucking move, princess," he growled.  
"Fuck off!" She growled back.  
"Yeah, you'd like that, huh? Well, guess what. Tonight I'm taking all control away from you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," he said.

He let go off her but quickly grabbed her dress and ripped it all the way up in the front, exposing her black underwear to him. His eyes quickly landed on another set of scars on her stomach. He knew they had to be from the stabbing and the surgery when she was 17 and they pissed him off. No one was allowed to hurt her like that. No one but him.

By instinct he reached his hand towards them.  
"No!" She yelled.  
Right, scars were off limit for him. He knew that and he could work with that for now. One day he'd be allowed to touch them. He was sure of it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forcefully close while his other hand pulled the torn dress off her.

"You don't get to tell me no," he said lowly in her ear.

His teeth found her neck and she moaned. It felt good to hear and he bit down harder. He started walking her backwards towards the bedroom. He got the bra off her and left it on the floor somewhere. Once they reached the bedroom, he stopped. He moved his mouth to hers, demanding it in a heated kiss, while his hand went down her panties. Everything was like a dream to him. She tasted and felt so good. She was already wet for him and he pushed two fingers inside her with ease.

 _"Mine!"_ His mind growled.

He pulled his hand out of her panties, just to grab the waistband and push them down her legs. He maneuvered her to the bed where he quickly got her down on all four. He had to have her and he had to have her now.

He had never gotten out of his clothes that fast. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her without warning. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back so her back connected with his chest while he thrust into her.

 _"Mine, fucking mine!"_ His mind kept growling.

He sank his teeth into her neck again. She moaned with everything he did to her and he just kept going. He knew he couldn't stop even if she wanted him to.

He pushed her back down so her upper body connected with the bed. He grabbed her wrists and locked them behind her back while he started pounding relentless into her. Oh, the sounds she could make was like hearing the angels sing. He had taken completely control over her and he was loving every second of it, and when she started to tense up, it was a feeling unlike any other.

He kept pounding into her, feeling how her pussy squeezed him, hearing how she screamed as he made her cum. He could most definately get used to that and he knew that if he had a saying in this, it would be far from the last time he did this to her.

As she started relaxing again, he let go off her wrists and pushed her all the way down on the stomach. He was quick to grab the wrists again and pin them down on either side of her head while he continued to thrust into her. He kept going, wanting to feel her come undone one more time before he did too. As he felt her getting close again, he dug his nails into her skin and bit down so hard on her shoulder that he tasted blood. Every touch of pain he delivered was only helping in her pleasure and when he felt her cum again, he let go too.

 _"All mine!"_

He rolled down next to her while he tried to catch his breath. He looked at her and grinned. She was so beautiful as she laid there and he couldn't help himself as he grabbed her head and kissed her tenderly. His mind was still growling at him to keep marking his territory but for now he just needed her to see there was also a softer side to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine before finally breaking the kiss and smiling at her.

"You liked that, didn't you, princess?" He asked and smirked.

The soft side had disappeared again. She didn't answer. She just got out of bed and he heard her walk towards the bathroom. It was alright. She would be back. He was in control. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She came back in and saw him sleeping. It finally dawned on her what had just happened. Something that was never supposed to happen. She grabbed her pillow and duvet, left him in bed alone and walked in to sleep on the couch.


	6. Picnic

Seth woke up by the sound of someone coughing. He opened his eyes and looked around until he saw her standing there in a grey and green striped maxi dress. She was leaning up against the door frame with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Get out," she said.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"You heard me. Get out," she repeated.

He sat up, the cover still hiding his naked crotch.

"Can I at least get a cup of coffee?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure, just as soon as you get over to the house. Roman should be up about now and he always has coffee ready," she answered.

He ran his hand down his face, mumbled something incoherent and got out of bed. He didn't care that he was naked. She had seen him the night before and even though she seemed to be determined to get him out of there, he would be damned if he would hide from her. She didn't look away though. She just kept watching him as he got his boxers on. He found his jeans and pulled them up.

"You know, I'm not embarrassed about what happened last night," he said while closing his jeans, thinking this had to be why she wanted him out fast.  
"But I am," she said, turned around and walked away.

He was livid by those words. He couldn't believe she would dare say something like that to him of all people. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and stomped after her with it in his hand. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He was all up in her face but she didn't back down of even blink by his rage.

"You didn't seem to have any complaints last night, princess," he sneered.  
"I was drunk," she said calmly.

Her calmness only furiated him even more. How could she be so calm about everything when he wanted to tear something apart? He knew he had to get out of there. Not because she wanted him to but because he was gonna act out if he didn't. He would either destroy something or give her another round of what he gave her last night and he wasn't too sure if she would welcome that again.

She heard her phone buzz as he walked towards the front door without another word. She grabbed it and opened the text just as he disappeared out of the door. It was Roman.

 _"Come over for breakfast."_

She sighed and put down her coffee cup. She waited 30 seconds, just enough time for Seth to be far enough away so it wouldn't look like they went there together.

Dean was looking out of the window while chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Roman asked.  
"Just watching Seth doing his walk of shame half naked," Dean answered.  
"What?" Roman asked and walked over to the window.

They both watched as Seth came walking with his shirt in his hand. He put it on while walking towards the house. Roman started tensing up.

"Roman, don't do it. We talked about this last night," Dean said.  
"No, you talked. I have a lot more to say, just not to you," Roman said.

Seth had barely made it inside before Roman attacked him verbally.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Seth asked.  
"You don't get to do that!" Roman shouted.

She heard them fighting even before making it all the way to the house. The front door was left open and their voices clearly reached her out there. She walked all the way up to the door but didn't enter the house. She just listened to them shouting.

"Get to do what?" Seth asked.  
"You don't get to fuck her! She's off limit for you!" Roman shouted.  
"Well, too fucking late! And who cares? It was just a one time thing!" Seth shouted.  
"That's exactly my point! You roll over any girl you can and leave them in a mess afterwards! Now it's up to me to try and smooth things out and tell her what an asshole you are again and again for her remaining time here! I have better things to do that being stuck in the middle between you two!" Roman shouted.

She had heard enough. She was clearly a burden and she didn't want to be. She turned around and ran back to the guesthouse. Dean looked out the window and saw her running.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He looked at his two friends still fighting. Clearly they hadn't noticed anything and they wouldn't notice him leaving them to it either so he quickly walked out of the house and took off running towards the guesthouse too.

He heard her on the phone the second he walked into the guesthouse.  
"Okay, and when is the next flight?" She asked.  
No way he would let her do that. He walked over to her, took the phone from her and ended the call.  
"Give it back!" She demanded.  
He held it over his head where she couldn't reach.

"Dean, please," she pleaded.  
"You're not going anywhere," he said.  
"But I'm a burden. I heard them," she said.  
"They're just mad right now. They don't mean anything they're saying," he said.  
"I don't wanna be here right now," she said and sighed.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then took out his own phone too.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You wanna get a little payback and let them sweat a little? I say we have about 10 or 15 minutes before Roman comes storming down here to check up on you. What do you say we leave our phones here and go for a ride?" He asked and twisted a little, wicked smile.  
"He'll worry," she said.  
"Exactly," he said.  
"But what about Renee?" She asked.  
"She's working right now but let me just call her and leave her a voicemail," he said.

He dialed her number and waited for the beep.

"Hey baby, just calling to let you know that Patricia and I are taking a roadtrip and leaving our phones behind to teach Roman and Seth a lesson. You'll get the long version later. Just wanna let you know not to worry. I'll call you once we get back. Love you," he said and hung up.

He put both phones down on the table.  
"Shall we?" He asked.  
She looked at him for two seconds, then smiled widely and nodded.

They got into his car and he started up the engine.

"Nice set of teeth, by the way," he said and pointed at her shoulder.  
"Oh, that. That was... that was..." She tried.  
"I know what it was," he said and grinned.

He started driving without saying anything else about the bitemark.

"So here's the plan. I know this place that makes killer tuna sandwiches. I'm gonna buy a couple for us and we'll go for a little picnic in a quiet forest," he said.

They had left the car and walked through the forest to a place where they could sit alone. They sat on the ground and had just finished their sandwiches.

"I gotta admit this was a good idea," she said as she laid down on her back.

He laid down next to her and just looked at her. After a little while she turned her head and looked at him too.

"What?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" He asked.  
"I had sex. No big deal," she answered.  
"A little more details, please," he said.  
"Don't you get laid at home?" She chuckled.  
"Oh, I get plenty. I just think there's something here that I should know. I'm not surprised that you had sex, I'm most definately not surprised that Seth had sex, but I'm surprised that you had sex together," he said.

She looked back up at the sky. He leaned up on his elbow so he could better watch her face.

"He took away my control," she finally admitted.  
"You need to explain that a little better," he said.  
"He took over. He dominated me completely and I... I fucking loved it," she admitted.

She turned her head and looked at him. He was grinning and she couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I fucking loved it, Dean!" She shouted and started laughing.  
"That explains why you haven't covered that bitemark. You're showing it off with pride," he chuckled.

They laughed a little and then her face turned serious again.

"But, Dean, this is me. I'm always in control of everything. I don't know why I let it happen and I don't understand why I'm not more upset about it and that actually upsets me. My head is fucking weird right now," she said.  
"You can't control everything," he said.  
"Yes, I can," she said.  
"You can't control love," he said.  
"This isn't love. It's desire," she snapped.  
"You can't control who you get attracted to either. Just go with it. If it was a one time thing or if you end up fucking like bunnies for a month, who cares? Just go with it and have fun," he said.  
"But Roman..." She started.  
"Roman just went into papa bear mode. He'll calm down once he realizes you're a grown woman and not his daughter," he said.  
"But I despise Seth," she said.  
"You don't have to love him to fuck him. I know better than anyone how that works," he said and laughed.  
"Yeah, I get what you're saying, but no. It was a one time thing fueled by alcohol. Sober me do not approve," she said.

They drove back three hours later.

"Ready to be schooled by daddy?" He joked.  
"You go ahead. I need a day for myself," she said.  
"I understand," he said.  
"But thanks a lot for today, Dean. I really enjoyed it," she said.  
"Anytime, girlfriend," he said.

After picking up his phone at the guesthouse, he went back to the main house. Seth was in a chair with his back against him, completely focused on something on his phone. Dean snuck up behind him and looked down to see that Seth was reading an article with Patricia's name on it. Dean quickly walked away unnoticed and found Roman in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Roman asked angrily.  
"She heard you two fighting and was about to leave. She thought you saw her as a burden," Dean answered.  
"Oh shit, I fucked up. I better go apologize," Roman said, all anger leaving him at once.  
"Not now. Everything's fine. We went for a little picnic and talked," Dean said.  
"That's good. Thanks," Roman said.  
"Look, Roman, I think we got a bigger problem with those two," Dean said and nodded towards the livingroom where Seth was sitting.  
"A bigger problem than them hating each other and still hooking up?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, bigger than that. They like each other," Dean answered.


	7. Defeated, beautiful, mine

A week later Seth pulled into Roman's driveway again. It had taken all his selfcontrol not to speed to get there a whole lot sooner but the last thing he needed was a ticket and a story in the news. He turned off the engine and smiled to himself in the rear view mirror. He was there now. She was around somewhere close and he would see her soon enough.

He walked out of the car and towards the main house while he thought about everything he and Dean had been talking about over the phone the past week. After Dean's little adventure with her, Seth had been drilling him about information until Dean had finally caved in and told about their little talk in the forest. She had fucking loved it. It made him feel strong, it made him feel proud, it made him feel like a man. She fucking loved it.

"Hey Seth, I'm in a bit of a hurry," Roman said as he met him in the door.  
"Where are you going?" Seth asked confused.  
"I promised to meet Galina downtown. Got some shopping for an upcoming family birthday to do. But make yourself at home or go find Patricia. She's at the gym," Roman said.  
"Okay, I'll do that," Seth said.  
"Maybe take her out for dinner or something like that. Just don't bite the heads off each other," Roman said casual over his shoulder as he was walking towards his car.  
"Dinner? Like a date?" Seth frowned.

Roman stopped with a sigh and turned around.

"Look, I know I shouted at you last week but I won't stand in your way. You're both grownups and whatever you wanna do together, be my guest. I will not tolerate you hurting her though, or her hurting you for that matter. I know she doesn't meet the standard models you usually date but you and I both know how unhappy you've been with them. Think this through, Seth. I won't allow you to keep her hidden in the darkness if she wants to go into the light," Roman said.  
"It's just sex," Seth said.  
"Funny, she says that too. Fine, if it's just sex, then let it just be sex," Roman said.  
"Wait, you've talked with her about this? About me?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, that's what friends do, you know. They talk. We talk. And now I really gotta go," Roman said.

Roman got in his car and drove away. He chuckled as he looked in the rear view mirrow and saw Seth start walking towards the gym right away.

"You just can't keep away from her, can you?" He asked out in the car.

Seth walked into the gym and watched as she went at it on the punching bag. He was just about to call out to her but decided to mess with her a bit. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. As expected she turned around and took a swing at him but he was prepared and caught her wrist. For a second they just stared each other down, both trying to state dominance with their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked.  
Her tone wasn't welcoming, more cold and non caring.  
"Is that a way to greet someone?" He asked.  
She turned her eyes at his hand holding her wrist, then back to his eyes, saying what needed to be said with her look. He let go off her.  
"I'm here to see Roman as usual," he said.  
"Then go see him," she said.  
"He took off. He had an errand with Galina," he said.  
"I bet he did," she said and stepped away from the punching bag.

He flexed his muscles a little, trying to show off, as he turned his attention to the punching bag.

"You know, I can teach you a thing or two on this," he said and hit it.

When she didn't respond, he turned around just to see her disappear out of the door.

"The fuck you don't!" He growled and ran towards the door.

She must have run too because she was already closing the door to the guesthouse.

"Alright, I see where you're going with this. Time for some fun and games, princess," he said and smirked while walking confidently towards the guesthouse.

He reached the door and grabbed the handle. It was locked. Of course she wasn't gonna make it easy for him. Why would she? He knew by now she wanted him to dominate completely so it had to be a challenge.

He started walking around the house, looking in through the windows. He couldn't see her anywhere. He reached the non see through bathroom window and he could hear the water running inside. Of course she was taking a shower. He knew she always did that after going crazy on the punching bag. Taking a shower meant she was already naked. Naked and clean. He felt his dick starting to rise by the thought alone.

The water turned off a couple of minutes later. He could see her shadow moving around. She would be drying herself by now. Naked and clean and dry. He would make her wet again soon enough. He chuckled at his own perverted thoughts.

The window got opened so the heat in the room could be let out.

 _"Too easy, princess,"_ he thought.

He stuck his head in and saw her standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. She jumped back as he startled her.

"Seth? What the actual fuck?" She asked.  
"You locked the door," he said.  
"Of course I locked the door. I was taking a shower. Why the fuck are you creeping around like a stalker?" She asked in an angry tone.  
"Go unlock the door and I will come inside like a normal person," he said.  
"Go fuck yourself," she said and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Wrong answer, princess," he said.

She heard commotion and turned around to see him climbing in through the window.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She raised her voice.

He slowly walked towards her, his grin getting wider for each step he took. He oozed of confidence and his eyes told her what she already knew. He was in charge and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Seth..." She whispered and started walking backwards.

She shrieked as he grabbed the towel and ripped it off her in one quick move, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He eyed her up and down while licking his lips. She put her arms in front of her, trying to cover up her body as she felt like he was eating her alive with his eyes.

"No!" He hissed and grabbed her wrists.  
He moved her arms to the sides so he could look at her again.  
"Don't ever cover up in front of me," he growled.

He let go off her arms again and gave her a small push, indicating for her to start moving again, and she slowly started walking backwards again. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. His eyes were firmly planted on her. Her mind was screaming at her, trying to pull her in every direction possible, and she felt herself getting more and more lost.

He opened his belt and pulled it out of his pants. She hadn't even noticed he had backed her into the bedroom before he threw himself at her and tackled her down on the bed. He straddled her as he brought her wrists together, tied her up with his belt, ending it with a knot holding her wrists firmly pinned to the headboard above her.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," he said firmly.

She couldn't say anything. Of course she wasn't going anywhere with the way he had her tied up and it scared and aroused her at the same time. She should say something, anything at all. Let him know how she felt, that she was alright and that she wasn't, that she wanted him to continue and that she wanted him to stop, that everything was sailing inside her head and she couldn't make sense of anything anymore.

She let out a moan as his lips caught one of her nipples. Every thought drained from her mind and all she felt was pleasure. His tongue swirled around it, teasing her, making her moan again while his fingers played with the other one. She tugged on the belt, trying to get free, wanting to run her fingers through his hair.

"God damn you, Seth," she mumbled.

He heard her and smirked and started kissing down her stomach.

"No, please, don't!" She begged in a panic voice.

Right, the scars. He knew this. He had just hoped she wouldn't notice it or let it slide, that she would somehow find it within to allow him to go near them. This was her limit, the one line that he would not cross without her permission. He looked up at her, his eyes apologizing and tender for a moment, before pushing himself past her stomach and ending between her legs.

She felt panic rise again. She didn't usually do this. She would pleasure men orally but she would never allow anyone to do it on her. Too close to her scars on her left thigh and too far away from her control.

"Seth, don't..." She started.  
"What, princess?" He asked and looked up at her with lustfilled eyes.  
"Don't do that. I don't like it," she begged.  
"Somehow I find that hard to believe," he said.  
"I don't want it," she said.  
"Now that I believe," he said and smiled.

She relaxed. He understood. He wouldn't do that. He would crawl back up and do other things.

"Too bad you're not in control here," he said and dove his head down.

Before she could react, her body tensed up by the sensation of his tongue on her. He didn't take it slow. He was a full on tornado, attacking her hard, wanting to give her so much pleasure that she could only have dreamed of. She squirmed under him, her voice crying out, everything about her clearly screaming for more. He kept at it at his violent pace, wanting to feel her cum by his tongue, wanting her to fucking love it again. And she did. She arched her back and cried out loudly as she went over the edge. He held her down as good as he could while his tongue kept working through her orgasm.

He raised his head and looked in her eyes again. Those dark, lustfilled eyes just drilling their way into her. It didn't matter what had went down in the past or what was to come in the future. Right now in this moment, she was his, and he was gonna make sure she knew it too.

He got out of bed and kicked off his shoes. He opened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She didn't say anything but she didn't take her eyes off him. He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times, just watching her watching him.

"You want this?" He asked.  
He placed himself between her legs.  
"You want this, don't you, princess?" A statement more than a question this time, his voice dark and demanding.

He grabbed her right leg, knowing to leave the left one with the scars out of this, and put it up on his shoulder.

"You're gonna get it," he said as a promise before pushing himself inside her.

He thrust into her fast. He wanted to show her everything he could give and just how much she turned him on. She tugged violently on the belt, hurting herself in the process, while her voice drowned every rational thought left inside his head. He kept pounding into her rapidly, trying to go even faster, wanting her to squeeze him and scream as loud as she could.

He bent a bit forward, forcing her knee down towards her chest, making it harder for her to breathe and move, allowing himself to go into her deeper. He felt how she started to tense up, her walls starting to squeeze him, her moaning going louder and faster. He kept going at it, not slowing down one bit, as she screamed out, as she came, as she gave him what he craved.

"Fucking hell, princess!" He growled loudly as he came too.

He stopped moving but stayed inside her with her leg still over his shoulder, sitting on his knees looking down at her as he was trying to get his breathing under control. She looked completely spent and still under his mercy. He twisted a little smile. She was still his.

 _"You loved it,"_ he thought as he kept smiling that sinister smile.

He let his fingers run over her shoulder.

"My mark is gone. Better give you a new one," he said.

Without warning he pulled out of her, bent down and sank his teeth into her thigh. She screamed in pain as he bit down. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood this time but his mark still remained though. He looked at her again, that sinister smile once again planted on his face.

 _"You fucking loved it."_

He rolled down beside her and just looked at her while he ran his fingertips down her cheek.

"You look so defeated," he said.  
"I bet you're happy about that," she said.  
"I am. There's no denying that. So defeated and so..." He said and draw in his breath, leaving the words he wanted to say out.

 _"So beautiful, all mine."_

He finally reached up and untied her. As the belt left her wrists, he saw they were starting to turn blue. Without a doubt from all the pulling and tugging on them. He wasn't to blame for that part but he still felt kind of guilty.

"You hurt yourself," he said and reached for her wrists.  
"It's nothing," she said and moved her arms out of his reach.

He sighed. He had expected this. It was nothing but rough sex between them but somehow he wanted more just like he felt that she wanted more. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Just a small kiss at first, feeling how soft her lips were, and when she didn't push him away, he kissed her more demanding, forcing her lips apart and letting his tongue out to play. She allowed him to kiss her, and when her fingers suddenly ran through his hair, he felt shivers down his spine. As quickly as her fingers had been there, just as quickly they were gone again. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She gave him a half hearted smile and got out of bed. He reached for her but she was so quick that his hand caught nothing but air.

He watched her as she had her back against him and got dressed. He sighed as he watched her hide away that beautiful body in a pair of dark grey jeans and a dark blue shirt. He would rather have her stay naked in bed beside him all day but he knew he could never ask for that.

"Are you kicking me out again?" He asked.  
"No," she said as she quickly got into a pair of sneakers. "But I am going for a walk."  
"Wait!" He yelled after her and jumped out of bed.

She was fast out of the house and he followed after her, wanting to stop her and convince her to stay. He quickly turned around and ran back inside as he saw Roman's car pull into the driveway. He cursed himself for being naked and not getting dressed alongside her. He quickly found his clothes and got it back on but once he got outside again, she was nowhere to be seen. Instead Roman stood there leaning up against his car while watching him leave the guesthouse.

"Why am I not surprised?" Roman asked and chuckled as Seth made his way over to him.  
"Shut up!" Seth said and punched his shoulder.  
"Was it that bad since you're so mad?" Roman asked.  
"No, it was that good," Seth answered.

Both men sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each.

"God damn it, Roman, she's messing with my head," Seth sighed.  
"She's not doing anything. She's making it perfectly clear that all she wants is sex," Roman defended her.  
"And that's alright but she's still doing things to me I don't understand," Seth said.  
"Are you falling for her?" Roman asked.  
"No! I don't know. Maybe. It's too early to say," Seth said as he searched his mind for an honest answer to that question.  
"As your friend I must warn you. She hasn't been in a relationship since that psycho. Hookups, yes, and lots of them from what she's told me, but that's all she wants. Sex and goodbye," Roman said.  
"And that's all I want to," Seth said.  
Roman tilted his head and smirked.  
"Somehow I don't believe neither of you," he said.

Seth growled to himself and cursed his busy schedule far away. He couldn't stay around this time and she hadn't come back from her walk yet. He just wanted to see her, maybe run his fingers over her skin or even steal a kiss from her if he could get away with it but he couldn't wait around to see if those things would happen. He had to leave for an interview and he couldn't come back until two days later.

She came back that evening and went straight to the guesthouse. Late that night she got woken up by her phone ringing. She answered and 30 seconds later all colour drained from her face.

Roman woke up by the sound of someone screaming. It sounded like a wounded animal in so much pain and his blood ran cold. He jumped out of bed and ran through the house towards the sound. The front door was open but she hadn't gotten further than that. She was sitting on the floor, sobbing and screaming.

"Shit, Patricia, what's wrong?" He asked as he threw his arms around her.  
"He's gone! He's gone!" She screamed over and over.


	8. Gone and back

Two days later Seth drove into Roman's driveway again. Something felt off right away but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. An unsettling feeling inside him he couldn't shake. He grabbed the bag on the seat next to him and stepped out of the car.

He found Roman in the kitchen, sitting with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. He looked tired.

"Oh shit, I forgot you were coming today," Roman said.  
Seth sat down and put the bag on the table.  
"What's that?" Roman asked and pointed at the bag.  
"A dress for Patricia. I kinda ruined the one she was wearing that day at the bar so I bought one that looks like it," Seth answered.  
"Shit, Seth, I'm sorry. I forgot to call you. She's not here anymore," Roman said.  
"What do you mean?" Seth asked nervously.  
"She went home yesterday," Roman answered.

Seth leaned back in the chair as the words slowly reached him.

"Why?" He said, his voice cracking as he asked.  
"Her brother died. She got a call late at night two days ago. He was hit by a drunk driver," Roman answered.  
"Fuck!" Seth said shocked.

Roman got up and took out two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Seth and sat down again.

"Remember what I said the first day? She's one of those people that can never catch a break," Roman said.  
"Man, I feel for her," Seth said.  
"Me too, Seth, me too," Roman said and nodded.

For a while they sat in silence, slowly drinking their beers while their minds were working on overload.

"He was the last one she had, right?" Seth asked.  
Roman nodded.  
"Shit, do you think she'll do something stupid?" Seth asked scared.  
"I don't know. I'm so scared every time my phone rings that it's someone telling me that I have a funeral to arrange," Roman said while tears started running down his face.  
"Can I have her number so I can get in touch with her?" Seth asked.  
"I can't do that. I promised her to back off until she gets in touch with me again. The best I can do is promise you I'll get in touch with you the second I hear from her," Roman said.

Seth nodded. He didn't like it but he understood. He felt a pain inside he hadn't felt before and on top of that, he felt the same fear that Roman was feeling too. He did his best to keep his tears within while Roman still sat there with wet cheeks. He reached over and patted Roman's hand.

"She'll be alright. We just gotta have faith," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince Roman or himself.

Roman nodded and then turned his attention to the bag with the dress.

"I'll keep it here for her. It's a really nice thing for you to do," he said.  
"I hope she likes it," Seth said.  
"I'm sure she will," Roman tried assuring him.

14 days later Roman came driving home. He had just said goodbye to Galina and the kids in the airport. They were on their way to visit some family. As he was driving up his driveway he noticed someone sitting up against the front door. He wasn't sure at first if his eyes were deceiving him but as he got closer, he realized they weren't. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the car with a huge smile on his face. He ran towards her. She went to stand up and the second he reached her, he threw his arms around her and almost crushed her as he hugged her tightly.

"Fuck, Patricia, I've missed you so much," he said down in her hair.  
"I can tell. I missed you too, big man," she said.  
"Never do that again. Never go this long without at least texting me. I was so scared you might be dead," he admitted, knowing it wasn't the right thing to say but he couldn't stop himself.  
"Well, I might be in a few seconds if you continue cutting off my airways like this," she said.  
"Shit, sorry," he said with a goofy grin as he released her from the hug.

He gave her a quick once-over.

"You look good. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"As you could expect in this type of situation," she answered.

That was all she was gonna give him. It was the only way she wouldn't have to tell him exactly how she was feeling. She was scared that putting it to words would make her break down in front of him. He accepted it.

"Let's get you inside," he said and unlocked the door.

They walked to the kitchen where he found the key for the guesthouse in one of the drawers and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said.  
"There's a bag on the bed. A gift from Seth actually," he said.  
"I don't need any pity gifts," she snapped.  
"It's not a pity gift. He actually brought it here before he knew what happened. So it's just a normal gift," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he wanted to do something nice for you," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He asked back and smiled.

She started walking out of the kitchen but stopped in the open door and turned around.

"Can we have a party here tomorrow? Invite whoever you want. I just really need an evening with alcohol to put my mind at ease," she said.  
"Anything you want. I'll start calling people right away," he said.  
"Thanks," she said and turned around to walk away.  
"Hey! It's really good to have you back, kiddo!" He yelled after her.

She held up the dress she had just taken out of the bag. It was similar to the one he had ripped apart. Not the same but similar. He had probably gone through different stores to find the one that resembled the original the most. It was a nice thing to do, she had to admit that. In the bottom of the bag was a card from him.

 _"I felt guilty about destroying your dress. Here's a new one. I won't destroy this one... if you behave, princess."_

Clearly he had written the card before he had known what had gone down in her life. She was no longer the woman she was just two weeks ago. She was done playing the role he wanted her to. She was taking back all control.

"What's up?" Seth asked as he picked up the phone.  
"She's back," Roman said.  
"Shit! For real?" Seth practicually shouted.  
He felt his heart start pounding a little faster.  
"Yeah, for real. She wants to have a party here tomorrow so I'm officially inviting you as the first one," Roman said.  
"I'll be there," Seth quickly said.  
"I know you will. But be warned, Seth. You can't just go back to what you did 14 days ago. She's still hurting. I mean, really bad. She tried to hide it from me but she can't. Everything about her just gives it away," Roman said.  
"I won't hurt her," Seth said.  
"But she might hurt you," Roman warned.


	9. But she'll never love again

She walked into Roman's kitchen and sat down. He had his back against her while putting the finishing touch on dinner. He turned around and frowned by the sight of the tequila bottle in front of her that she had already started on.

"Drinking already?" He asked.  
"Well, we are having a party tonight, aren't we? Just getting a head start," she said.  
He sighed and put a plate of food in front of her.  
"At least eat this before drinking anymore," he said and sat down with his own plate of food.

He looked at her while they both started eating.

"Is that the dress Seth gave you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I figured I'd better wear it to show my appreciation," she answered.  
"It's cute on you," he said.

After dinner she walked into the livingroom, put on some music and dumped down in a chair with the bottle of tequila. He followed with a beer in his hand, figuring he'd better stay close to her. There was no telling what kind of mood she would be in. She just got back yesterday and she had stayed to herself the first day.

He looked out the window as he heard the first car drive up.

"Seth's here," he said.  
"Oh yippie," she said sarcastically and took a swig of the bottle.  
"He was really worried about you," he said.  
"That's his problem," she said.

Seth felt nervous as he entered the house. He hadn't seen her for two weeks and in the time they had been apart, he had missed her. More than he cared to admit out loud. He held his breath as he saw her and then a small smile appeared on his face. She was wearing the dress he had bought. It had to mean something. He looked up and met her eyes. She looked right through him, that glow in her eyes wasn't there anymore, but she was still more beautiful than he remembered. She lifted the bottle to greet him and then took another swig of it.

He walked in and sat in a chair close to her.

"Hi Patricia, how are you?" He asked concerned.  
"Just fine. And you?" She asked back.  
"I'm good now," he answered.

 _"Now that I'm finally near you again."_

He wanted to continue the conversation but was cut off as other people arrived. Roman had invited several of his friends. She hadn't met the new arrivals before but she greeted them friendly as she knew she was supposed to.

Seth kept eyeing her, watching how that bottle of tequila never left her hand. He couldn't blame her for wanting to drown her sorrows with alcohol. He just wished she would talk to him instead. Talk, shout, yell... or even hit him. Anything she wanted to do as long as she would communicate with him and be in front of him. Right in front of him where he could wrap his arms around her, pull her close and never let her go.

An hour later the final car arrived.

"Dean and Renee's here," Roman said.  
"Cool," Patricia said and sat up more straight.

Seth felt kind of jealous by this response even though he knew better.

"Patricia!" Renee yelled in joy and hurried over to hug her.  
"I got something for you," Patricia said.

She stood up and grabbed something from a near by shelf. She walked back over to Renee and put a bracelet around her arm.

"I finally got it made for you while I was home," she said.  
"Oh my god, Patricia, it's amazing. Just what I wanted. Thank you so much," Renee said and hugged her, then turned around to show it to Dean. "Look. My very own lunatic bracelet."  
"Wow, that really is something. You got some real talent, Patricia," Dean said.  
"Well, working on it helped me keep sane," Patricia said.

No one said anything for a few seconds. It was a touchy subject and even though she had just thrown the ball out there for them to grab, no one knew how to do it. She sighed and put the bottle down on a table.

"Oh, I also got some new ink," she said.  
"Let me see," Renee said.

Patricia pulled down the dress a bit to show the tattoo on the left side of her chest.

"Let me see," Roman said, surprised that she hadn't told him about the new tattoo yesterday.

She turned around still holding the dress down so everyone could see the name tattood over her heart.

"Sean? Your brother?" Renee asked.  
"Yeah. The last man I'll ever love," she answered.

She caught Seth's eyes right after making that statement. A flash of hurt went through them but she couldn't care about that. She had just made everything clear and she meant what she had said. Sean would be the last man she would ever love. She had only loved two men her entire life, her father and her brother, and both of them had been taken away from her. She didn't feel like ever putting her love on anyone again when all she did was lose the ones she loved.

There was an awkward silence in the air. All there was heard was the music playing. Renee nodded at Dean and he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Right, I could really use some air. Care to join me, Patricia?" He asked.  
"Sure," she said, taking the hint that she was the reason of the awkward silence and that she needed to leave for a couple of minutes to allow people to have some fun again.

"Sorry about that," she said once they were outside.  
"Don't worry about it," he said as they walked side by side around the house to stand.

There was calm and dark back there, only the moonlight and the stars gave enough light for them to see each other.

"How have you been? I mean, truly been?" He asked.  
"To hell and back as usual. I go there so often that the devil gave me my own set of keys for the gate," she answered.  
"I can imagine. Can you cope with everything? Or are we gonna catch you with a new bottle everyday?" He asked concerned.

"No, that's not my thing. I just needed one night of drinking," she answered.  
"And what about... other things?" He asked and gently grabbed her left arm to hold it up.  
"I can't make any promises," she answered truthfully as she yanked her arm free of his soft grip.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned their heads in the direction. Shortly after Seth came walking around the corner. He walked over to them and stopped.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.  
Dean looked at her and she nodded.  
"Alright, I'll leave you two to it. I'll make sure no one comes out here to bother you," he said and walked back inside.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked once they were alone.  
"God, I wish people would stop asking me that. No, I'm not okay and you already know that but who fucking cares?" She sneered.  
"I care," he answered.  
"Don't," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked and took her hand.

He held it between both his hands and moved it up to his lips to kiss it. He slowly placed small kisses on each of her fingers and then moved down to the back of the hand.

"You can't tell me not to care," he whispered.

She looked at him. Why did he have to be so hot and turn her on so bad? His kisses started trailing down her arm, moving closer towards her. No, she wouldn't have it that way. She wanted him but not like that. She yanked her arm free and quickly moved both her hands to his belt.

"You wanna fuck me?" She asked.  
"What?" He asked surprised.  
"Do you wanna fuck me?" She asked again as she started opening his belt.  
"You know I do but are you sure you want this now?" He asked confused.  
"Just open your fucking pants," she ordered.

His hand quickly moved to his pants and started opening them. At the same time she reached up under her dress and took off her panties. She held them in her hand as he pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. He looked at her, still that question lingered in his eyes.

"Fuck me," she said lowly.

He grabbed her and pulled her close, lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around her waist, leaned her up against the wall and lowered her on his dick.

He growled in pleasure as he moved inside her again. He sure had missed it. He thrust into her at a steady pace. Not rapidly fast as he had done before, the position not allowing it when he had to make sure to keep her up at the same time, but instead he thrust in hard. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. He leaned his head forward to kiss her but she turned her head to the side. Instead he sank his teeth into her neck as he kept thrusting into her hard. He felt her squeeze him in no time and the moans of her cumming was right next to his ear, making him feel so good that he couldn't keep going. She pushed him right over the edge alongside her.

He gently put her back down on the ground.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said and put her panties back on.

She started walking away while he was still pulling his pants off.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" He asked.  
"I need to find a bathroom before your semen starts running down my legs," she said over her shoulder as she continued walking away from him.

He fixed his pants and hurried inside. She was nowhere to be seen so he sat down on a couch, hoping she would come join him in the empty seat next to him. She came back in a couple of minutes later. She didn't even look at him. She just went back to her original seat and grabbed the bottle of tequila again. He sighed. She was so close and yet so far away. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

Around an hour later she got up and started walking out of the house again. He took off after her and stopped her outside.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"To bed," she answered.  
"You want me to come along?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.  
"No," she answered.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He looked like a child who had just been told Christmas was cancelled and she couldn't help but laugh a little which only made him look even more hurt.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but go back inside. I don't wanna cuddle all night with anyone," she said.  
"I'm not anyone," he tried.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. You're Seth freaking Rollins!" She said in a high pitch voice, clearly mocking him. "You might be that to the world but to me you're just a guy I fucked."  
"And what does that make you?" He asked angrily.  
"Just a girl you fucked. If you wanna try and hurt me by calling me whore or bitch, go ahead, but I'm still going to bed. Goodnight," she said.  
"Goodnight, princess," he spat and stomped back inside.

Roman found Seth at the kitchen table next morning with a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Not really," Seth answered.  
"What's on your mind?" Roman asked and sat down.  
"Patricia," Seth answered.  
"She's still messing with you?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, and after last night it just got worse. I know I should be angry but I'm not. Concerned, sad, worried... but not angry," Seth said and sighed. "You know, there's this line in a Metallica song that reminds me of her."  
"Shoot," Roman said.  
"She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again," Seth quoted.  
"As much as I hate agreeing with that, it actually summons her up pretty good," Roman said.  
"How long do you think anyone can go refusing to feel love before breaking down completely?" Seth asked.  
"I got a feeling we're gonna find out," Roman said in a sad voice.

They heard the front door open and close and they stopped their conversation. Shortly after she turned up in the kitchen.

"Oh good, you already made coffee," she said and poured a cup.  
"How did you sleep?" Roman asked.  
"Just fine," she answered and sat down. "Are we having breakfast together today?"  
"In 15 minutes we can figure something out. I just need a shower first," Roman said and walked out of the kitchen.

Seth took a deep breath.

"Look, Patricia..." He started but was caught off by her right away.  
"You wanna go fool around?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.  
"We got 15 minutes. Wanna go for a quicky back at the guesthouse?" She asked.

He knew he shouldn't. He should do the adult thing and say no. Instead he nodded. She smiled, stood up and started walking away. He hurried up and followed her. Two minutes later he found himself in her bedroom.

"Down," she said and pushed him down on the bed.

She opened his pants quickly and tore them off him along with his boxers. He let her control it. As much as he wanted to grab her and pin her down, he knew now wasn't the right time for that. She twisted a smile at him before suddenly bowing her head down and taking his dick in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as she moved her head up and down.

He ran his fingers through her hair, just enjoying what she did to him, and then her head disappeared just as fast as it had gotten there. He looked up to see her get out of her own pants and underwear. He pushed himself up on his elbows but she was fast to straddle him and push him back down with her hands on his shoulders.

"Stay down," she said.

She grabbed his dick and guided it inside her. She started moving, rolling her hips, controlling and owning him. He had his hands on her hips but let her control the pace while he met her movements with his own below her.

"Shit, Patricia!" He growled.

She felt so good and he just wanted it to last but he knew it couldn't. She started tensing up and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to come undone under him while he controlled it, while he controlled her.

He held on tight to her hips and swung her down on her back without warning. She let out a small scream of surprise and by the look in her eyes, she was about to object. He didn't give her the chance as he started thrusting into her fast, nailing her body down to the bed, grabbing her wrists and holding her down, going as crazy on her as he could. She started screaming in pleasure and he just kept thrusting into her like a mad man, grinning as he felt how she squeezed him and came, thrusting through her orgasm before he finally let himself go too.

He collapsed down on her, his head on her shoulder, as he tried catching his breath. A few seconds later he lifted his head and looked at her with a smile on his face. He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head again like the night before. He wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her jaw and forced her head back to claim her mouth. It was a hard, closed kiss at first but he wouldn't give up. He kept his fingers on her jaw, squeezing it a bit to make her do as he wanted, and her lips parted and allowed his tongue inside. He felt good. He was back in control.

 _"You fucking love it, princess."_


	10. Shameless

The second he broke the kiss, let go off her jaw and rolled down next to her, she was out of bed. It went so fast that his mind barely registered it until he watched her put her clothes back on. He let out a loud sigh before getting out of bed too. He slowly walked up behind her. He had to put himself out there. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she immetiately tensed up. He hated that reaction. He just wanted her to relax in his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her neck before finally saying what was on his mind.

"What do you say we ditch Roman and go for breakfast just the two of us?" He asked.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Because I want to," he answered.  
"Again, why?" She asked.

He released her and instead spun her around so he could look her in the eyes.

"Let's try this whole dating thing everyone talks about," he tried making a joke about it.  
"Normally people date before fucking," she said.  
"Well, there's nothing normal about you and I," he said with a smile.

She didn't return his smile as he had hoped. Instead she just stared at him for a second before opening her mouth with another set of hurtful words.

"And what kind of trashy place would you be taking me where no one would recognize you?" She asked.  
"What... what do you mean?" He asked.  
"Come on, Dean already spilled the beans on your game. You put the stickfigures out in front of the cameras and keep girls like me behind them," she said.  
"It's not like that," he whispered but his words fell for deaf ears.  
"Well, I'm not playing that game with you. You don't need to pretend to like me and take me out. You're still getting sex if you haven't noticed," she said.  
"It's not like that!" He raised his voice.  
"Sure it isn't," she said, shook her head and turned around to walk out.

He was fast behind her, pulled her back against his chest, holding his arms tight around her so she couldn't get away.

"You know it's not like that," he tried.  
"It's just sex," she said.  
"If it's just that then why did you wear that dress I bought you yesterday? Why do you allow me to take over and dominate you completely? Why did you tell Dean that you fucking loved it?" He growled.  
"Because I have no fucking shame," she said calmly. "Now are we done here?"

No, they weren't done. Far from if he had his way. He squeezed his arms tighter around her, not sure if he wanted to hurt her or shield her right in that moment. All he knew was that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to let her win this fight. He didn't want her to be in control.

"If you walk out that door right now, you and me are done. I mean, completely done," he threathened.  
"We were never a thing to begin with," she said.

He felt so angry by those words. He leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a low, husky voice.

"Who's gonna treat you like I do? Who's gonna make you feel as good as I do? Who's gonna dominate you like I do? Who's gonna fuck you like I do?"

His hand went down and grabbed her between her legs. A little moan escaped her lips before she gritted her teeth and held everything back. She wasn't about to show him the affect he had on her but he knew. He had heard her. He had won. He smirked against the skin on her neck before running his tongue on it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said and released her.

She didn't turn around and look at him. She just continued walking out of the house and back to Roman's house. He followed behind her, smirking all the way. As much as she wanted to deny him, he knew that she couldn't.

 _"You are mine!"_

They made it back to the house two minutes before Roman came back from his shower. He never knew they had been gone or what had just been said and done between them. Both put up fake smiles as he entered.

"Should I cook something or should we go out for breakfast?" Roman asked.  
"Let's go out. I need some air," she answered.

45 minutes later they sat with full stomachs in a half empty diner. Seth excused himself to go to the toilet. Once he was gone, Roman leaned in a bit.

"So, what's up with you two this morning?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You both seem tense around each other. Well, more tense than you normally do," he said with a chuckle.  
"Just one of those mornings, I guess," she said and shrugged her shoulders.  
She stood up and walked over to the counter.

Seth came back out and saw her standing there. What he wouldn't give to walk over to her and just take her hand, kiss her cheek, tell her... tell her what exactly? That he liked her? That he wanted her? That he was in love with her? All colour drained from his face as realisation hit him. He was in love with her. No, this couldn't happen. He walked over to Roman and sat down.

"Are you alright, Seth? You look kinda pale," Roman said.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Seth's voice barely coming out.  
"You don't sound fine," Roman said.

He didn't get a chance to drill into it further as she came back to the table.

"Alright, I took care of the check. My treat this time. Two cafe lattes are on their way for you," she said and turned to only look at Roman. "And I guess I'll see you at home later."  
"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"Out shopping. I need new clothes," she answered.  
"Right now?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, what better time is there? We're done eating and we're already downtown. Might as well make the best of it," she answered.  
"Okay, have fun, I guess," Roman said.  
"Oh, and tonight. What do you say you call up some of those NXT women you've talked about? Ask them for a night out? I could use a fun night out and maybe make some new friends," she said.  
"I guess I can always call Ruby Riot and Nikki Cross. Will they work for you?" He asked.  
"Uh, perfect. They're hot," she said and giggled.

Both men stared at her.

"What? Haven't been with a woman in a while," she said with a smirk on her face.  
"So why now?" Seth finally let his voice be heard.  
"Because women know how to give other women real orgasms," she said.

The menacing tone in her voice was not to be mistaken. She was trying to hurt him on purpose and it worked. She gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze as she walked past him.

"Have a safe drive home later," she said.

"This is bullshit!" Seth said angrily once she was gone.  
"You're letting her get to you. She's doing it on purpose and you're allowing it," Roman couldn't help but chuckle.  
"She's a fucking tease!" Seth spat.  
"No, a tease doesn't give you sex and she sure is putting it out there for you. Try again," Roman said.

Seth looked up and met Roman's eyes.

"God damn it, Roman," he said and leaned his head down on his arms. "She's... she's everything I want."  
"Wait a minute. Back up. Care to say that again?" Roman asked.

Seth raised his head again and looked at him. At the same time the waitress came over with their cafe lattes and for a few seconds, the conversation was on standby. As soon as she was gone, Roman started it up again.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.  
"Yes," Seth answered.  
"But she's nothing like the ones you usually date," Roman said.  
"I know that," Seth said and sighed. "But I'm willing to change for her. I wanna put her out there and show her off to the world, stick her up in the faces of every fangirl possible to let them know I'm a taken man and that they'll never be able to hold a candle to her."  
Roman's face turned into a wide grin.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said.

Seth leaned back and sighed.

"She's not letting me in," he said.  
"Don't give up," Roman said.  
"She's built up these walls," Seth said.  
"That's the thing about walls. Sooner or later they come crashing down. The question is if you're gonna be ready to pull her out of the rubble once the dust has settled?" Roman asked.  
"I won't even wait for it to settle. I'll run straight into it and still find her," Seth answered.  
"Damn, dude, you got it bad," Roman chuckled.  
"Tell me about it. I don't know what the fuck she's doing to me," Seth said.

They finished their cafe lattes in silence.

"She's like a fallen angel, isn't she? Stripped of her wings, thrown out of heaven, crashing down on hard concrete," Seth said.  
"You being all poetic and shit now?" Roman raised an eyebrow.  
"I never thought anyone could fall that far and still be alive," Seth said.  
"If she had had her way back then, she wouldn't be," Roman reminded him.  
"Don't remind me," Seth said and frowned.  
"You can't wipe away her past," Roman said.  
"But I can make her future better. I won't allow her to fall any further," Seth said determined.  
"Somehow I don't doubt that you're the right one to catch her," Roman said.


	11. Rough and messy

It was a quiet afternoon and Patricia and Roman sat in his kitchen with a cup of coffee each. What she thought would be a nice and quiet day all together was about to change.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Seth's coming by today," he said.  
"When?" She asked and frowned.  
"Right about now actually. Why? You wanna go run and hide before he gets here?" He chuckled.  
"I'm thinking about it," she answered.  
"Aw, don't be like that. Give the man a chance," he said.  
"It has only been three heavenly days without him and now he's coming back," she said.  
"If you don't like it, you can always move out," he challenged her.  
It wasn't that he wanted her to move. He was just getting really tired of being stuck between her and Seth.  
"I'm actually thinking about it," she snapped back.

The argument was soon heated. None of them heard Seth's car drive up. He heard them right away as he stepped out of the car. Their voices got louder as he reached the house and once he opened the door and stepped inside, he could hear every word clearly.

"God, Patricia, why are you so scared to be loved?" Roman shouted.  
"I'm not scared! I just don't want to!" She shouted.  
"Why not?" He shouted.  
"This is why!" She shouted and pulled down her shirt to reveal her brother's name on her chest.

He sucked in a sharp breath while trying to calm down.

"No one can live like that," he said in a low voice.

She didn't look at him. She still held the shirt down while looking behind him. He turned around and saw Seth standing there. She swallowed and let go off her shirt.

"I can," she said, making him turn his head back at her. "I can live like that."

She walked past him and past Seth without another word.

"I'm sorry," Seth said as he stood there feeling uncomfortable.  
"Don't be. It was just a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened in the first place," Roman said.

Seth walked over and sat down at the table.

"Besides what I just walked in on, how has she been?" He asked.  
"Good. She hasn't said much of importance but she seems good," Roman answered.  
"That's good to hear," Seth said.

Seth poured himself a cup of coffee and slowly twirled the cup around with his fingers.

"Alright, spit it out. What's bothering you?" Roman asked.  
Seth sighed and looked up at him.  
"It's gonna sound rather stupid," he said.  
"Try me," Roman said.  
"Did you go to the bar the other night like she wanted to with those girls?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, we actually did. It was a nice night out and she seemed to enjoy herself and bond with them," Roman answered.  
"Did she... ehm... did she hook up with any of them like she said she would?" Seth asked, trying his best not to sound jealous.  
"I don't think so but I honestly don't know," Roman answered.  
"How can you not know that?" Seth asked.  
"You know how girls are. They go to the bathroom together. I don't know if anything went down on those times, but inside the bar, no, she didn't and no one went home with us," Roman said.

Seth nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Roman asked with the hint of a smile.  
"I'm planning to. I don't think now is the right time seeing how mad she was just  
before," Seth answered.  
"That's probably a good call," Roman agreed.

She was still fuming when Roman texted her a little later.

 _"Are you coming for dinner?"_

She couldn't. Not right now, not today. It wasn't that she was angry with him, far from. He had just hit her where it hurt most. She was sad, she was hurting, she was in pain. He was not the cause of her emotions even though he had brought them out. She was hurting because he was right. She was scared to love, she was scared to be loved.

 _"Not today,"_ she texted back.

"Sorry Seth," Roman said after reading her text out loud.  
"It's not your fault," Seth said.  
"You'll see her tomorrow. We already made plans with Ruby and Nikki and some of the others from NXT to go to the bar tomorrow night and I already know you're tagging along for the ride, right?" Roman said and winked.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Seth answered.

Seth tossed and turned on the couch that night. It was an unbelievable hot night and he couldn't get her off his mind either. He looked at the time. Just around 1 AM. He groaned in frustration and got up. He walked over to the window and looked out of it. He wondered if she was still awake. He was dying to see her, aching to touch her and taste her.

"Fuck it!" He growled lowly.

He put on a pair of sweatpants and left the house.

He walked around the guesthouse and could see a faint light coming from the bedroom window through the curtains. She was still up. He walked back to the door and looked at it for three seconds. His hands felt sweaty and his throat felt dry. What did he have to lose? All she could say was what she was constantly saying and what he refused to accept: No. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

His mouth dropped open and he looked down her body as she opened the door. She was only wearing a light grey set of lace underwear.

"Is this how you open the door for everyone?" He asked.  
"I had a feeling it was you. Who else would be knocking on my door at this hour?" She asked back.  
"Some perverted creep who had been stalking around the house?" He said.  
"So basically you?" She said.  
His mouth got tight and he frowned at her.  
"Real cute, princess," he said in a hard tone.

She turned around and walked back into the house. He first now noticed her panties was a thong and he felt his dick starting to stir.

"Are you coming in or are you staying out there all night? Either way, close the door, please," she said over her shoulder.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and she turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want, Seth?" She asked with a tired sigh.  
"I'm not sure. To talk, I guess," he answered.  
"So talk," she said and crossed her arms.

Her entire posture was unwelcoming and it was pissing him off.

"Did you sleep with any of them the other night?" He asked, his tone dark and warning.  
"Any of who?" She asked.  
"Ruby or Nikki?" He asked.

Her face lit up into a grin and her tongue ran over her teeth.

"Oh, so that's where we're going? So what if I i did? I'm a free woman. I can do whatever I want," she said.

He acted so fast that she didn't realize what was happening until she found herself with her back up against the wall and one of his hands around her throat. He wasn't strangling her but he was putting enough pressure on it to establish his dominance. She had unfolded her arms, they were down her sides now, but her face wasn't one of fear. That glow in her eyes he hadn't seen since before her brother's death was suddenly back and she was smirking at him.

"Oh yeah, I hooked up with Nikki in the bathroom. She went down on me, licked my pussy like a damn pro, had me cumming more violently that I've ever cum before," she said.

She was taunting him, he knew that. It was clear nothing had happened but she was trying to push him mentally. He squeezed her throat a little tighter while his eyes grew darker.

"She had me screaming in no time. I was begging for her to continue, my throat was sore after screaming her name over and over. Fuck, it was good," she said.

His other hand moved up to her face. He traced the thumb over her bottom lip. The movement was gentle which was a weird contrast to his other hand still around her throat. He smirked back at her as he stopped his thumb in the middle of her lip.

"We both know that's not true," he said.

She raised her eyebrows, questioned him with her look alone. He gently tapped his thumb on her lip and she parted her lips and sucked the tip of it into her mouth which made him bite his lip as he felt her tongue against his finger.

"You don't allow anyone to go down on you. No one but me," he said.

He pulled his thumb out of her mouth. He kept her gaze locked with his as he slowly sank to his knees in front of her. His hand around her throat started sliding down, his nails dragging painfully down the skin on the throat and over her breasts. He knew better than to let them run down her stomach so once he was past her breasts, he removed his hand from her body and put it down on her right thigh instead. Again that painful feeling shot through her body as he dragged his nails up her thigh. She leaned her head back against the wall and moaned.

He grabbed her thong and slid it down her legs. He reached around her, dug his nails into her asscheeks and violently pulled her crotch forward to his face. A small gasp left her lips and he smiled at the sound before sticking out his tongue and attacking her clit with it.

She moaned and cried, rocked her hips to meet his tongue, wanting more, demanding more, and he gladly gave it to her. Her hands fell down on his head, her fingers running through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as he felt her get closer and closer. He dug his nails into her ass even further and felt her fall back against the wall as she cried out her orgasm. He tightened his arms around her legs, making sure to keep her standing up as he licked through her orgasm.

He looked up at her and smiled. She had closed eyes and she seemed to be at peace right at that moment. This was the affect he wanted to have on her. Pleasure, joy, blissfullness, everything good.

He went to stand up as he ran his hands up her sides, still a bit afraid she might tilt to one of the sides if he let her go. She looked completely spent but when she opened her eyes and looked at him, she clearly begged for more with the look she gave him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His kiss was greedy and rough, demanding her entire being, as he walked her backwards into the bedroom.

He let her fall back down on the bed while he quickly got out of his sweatpants and boxers. He settled between her legs and pushed himself inside her without warning. He started out at a good pace and she bit her lip, closed her eyes and moaned. How he enjoyed watching her like that, seeing how she clearly liked everything he did to her.

Her hands landed on his back, her fingers running down at first. He let out a moan by the feeling of her touch. He sped up a bit and that made her nails come into play. She scratched him down his back and he hissed by the pain. He grabbed her arms and forced them up on top of her head where he gathered both her wrists in one hand. He started thrusting into her harder. Her moaning grew and he kept at it, his movements getting faster and faster for each thrust, soon fucking her senseless like he'd done several times before.

He felt her body building up again and he kept at it. She was his prize, she was his pleasure, she was his.

"Come on, princess," he said in a husky voice.

Her moaning slowly increased and he wrapped his free hand around her throat again. She tilted her head back to grant him better access and he squeezed a little tighter.

"You like that, don't you, princess? You like it when I'm all rough with you. You like it when I have my way with you," he kept talking in that husky voice as he kept pounding into her relentlessly.

And she did. She liked it. She fucking loved it. He already knew that and her screams gave her away seconds later as he made her cum. He growled out loud as he followed her over the edge 20 seconds later. He let go off her throat and rolled down next to her, his chest heaving like crazy as he tried to catch his breath.

He turned his head and looked at her. She stared up in the ceiling. He rolled over on his side, moved closer to her and put his arm over her. She tensed up again. He didn't get it. She seemed so free and non caring during sex but when it came to a simple touch, it seemed like her entire world crashed down.

She pushed his arm away and got out of bed. He growled lowly to himself as he watched her walk out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"You left my thong in the livingroom," she answered.  
That was true. He couldn't argue with that.

She returned in the open door a moment later with her thong back on, looking just like she had when she opened the door earlier, except for her hair being way more messy now. He liked that messy look and sent her a little twisted smile. She had no idea how much he loved rolling her around in bed, roughing her up, leaving her a complete mess under him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You can let yourself out meanwhile," she said.

She spun around and disappeared. He couldn't believe it. Was she really kicking him out? And why did that even surprise him? He should be used to that by now. He got out of bed with a sigh and put his clothes back on.

He started walking through the house but stopped to look at the closed bathroom door. For a second he thought about just bursting in there to her, drag her caveman style back to bed and force her to spend the night with him.

On the other side of the door, she stood still with her back up against it, listening for his movements on the other side.

"Just go, just go, just go," she kept whispering while her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

She let out a sigh as she finally heard his footsteps start up again and the front door open and close.


	12. No one must ever know

She walked into Roman's house early next morning. As she walked through the livingroom, she saw that Seth was still sleeping on the couch. She stopped for a few seconds and took in his sleeping form. He looked so calm and strong at the same time, like someone she could depend on to always be there and keep her safe. She shook her head. No way she should start thinking like that. She continued walking through the room and met Roman in the kitchen who was already enjoying his morning coffee.

Seth heard her as she walked through the room and stopped. He knew she was watching him. He could feel her eyes on him. He pretended to be asleep and just allowed her to look. Whatever she wanted. The moment she walked out of the room, he opened his eyes and sighed. He heard them talk in the kitchen so he stayed on the couch and just listened to what they were saying while his mind interfered with a thought every once in a while.

"Hey, sit down," Roman said and handed her a cup of coffee.

He reached over and patted her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to shout at you like that," he said.  
"Don't worry about it. It was my fault," she said.  
"I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave. You can stay here as long as you want," he said.  
"But I meant it. I am actually thinking about moving out of here soon," she said.

 _"No, don't leave. I won't allow it."_

Roman just looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Don't look at me like that. The other day when I left you at the diner to go shopping, I actually went out and looked at a couple of houses too. I'm thinking about moving here permenently," she said.  
"Really?" He asked with a smile.

 _"Yeah, really?"_

He was smiling from the couch as well.

"There's nothing for me back home but three filled graves and an empty one," she sighed.  
"An empty one?" Roman asked.  
"If I go back there, I'm gonna fill the last grave. There's nothing there but grief and pain and I just can't take it. I'm so alone there. Here I'm slowly starting to make a new life with new friends. I have you, Galina, Dean and Renee and you keep introducing me to new ones," she said.

 _"And me! You have me too!"_

"And Seth," Roman added.  
"Yeah, well, I'm thinking about stopping it for good," she said.

 _"No fucking way! I won't allow it! I won't fucking allow it, princess!"_

"I'm hurting him, aren't I?" She asked.  
"And yourself," Roman answered.  
"I don't matter in this equation," she said.

 _"You matter more than you think."_

Roman gave her hand a squeeze, not completely sure what to say in the situation.

"Anyway, what do you think about me maybe moving here for good? Will you be good with that?" She asked.  
"Of course. It's gonna be great to have you close forever," he answered.  
"Cool. I'll keep thinking about it then. One of the houses was really something. Maybe you can come with me to look at it one of these days," she said.  
"I'd like that very much," he said.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go back to the guesthouse and relax. I'll see you tonight, all ready to party," she said.

Seth sat up and swung his legs down on the floor. He leaned his arms on his knees and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. She came walking through the room two seconds later. For a brief second she stopped as she locked eyes with him and realized he was awake and had probably heard their conversation. He didn't say anything. He just watched her like a hawk. She quickly walked through the room and out of sight.

He sighed, got up and walked out in the kitchen to Roman.

"Good, you're awake. Listen, she said something..." Roman started.  
"Yeah, I heard you," Seth cut him off.

The hours went by slowly for Seth. She stayed in the guesthouse all day while he was in the main house with Roman. He constantly looked at the clock, just waiting for the evening to draw near when he knew he would see her again.

 _"We're leaving,"_ Roman texted her.

She put the phone in her purse and walked out in the driveway to wait by the car. Roman would be driving since he wouldn't be drinking due to an early and long schedule next day.

Seth came out first and felt his breath being taken away from him as he saw her.

"You're not making this easy for me," he whimpered to himself as he walked towards her.

She was wearing a short, tight black dress that showed off all her curves to perfection in his eyes. He had to restrain himself from not pushing her up against the car and just have her right there.

"You look... you look stunning," he said and scratched the back of his head while swallowing.

He tried so hard to think of anything non sexy to keep his dick down. He knew she had dressed like that on purpose and she had probably done it to throw him off his game.

"Wow, can you even bend over in that thing?" Roman asked as he joined them.  
"I can but I'm not sure you'll like the view," she answered and winked.  
"I know someone who would," he chuckled and nudged Seth's shoulder.

They all got into the car.

"So, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow by the time you wake up. Just letting you know now while you're still sober," Roman said.  
"It's fine," she said.  
"And I won't be home till late at night where you're probably asleep. I expect you two kids to play nice while I'm gone," he said.  
"Yes, dad," she said in a mocking tone.  
"Good girl," he answered in the same tone.

She stood in the bar most of the evening, laughing and having a good time with Ruby and Nikki, downing shot upon shot. Seth sat at a table with Roman and some other guys drinking his beers while constantly watching her. She was getting drunk and he felt like he needed to keep an eye on her for that reason. At least that was what he was gonna say if anyone noticed him staring and would ask him about it. Truth was that he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

As Ruby and Nikki suddenly left her alone at the bar, he quickly emptied his beer and went up to stand next to her. He had a legit excuse. He needed another beer. No one would think twice about him approaching her.

She gave him a look and downed another shot.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" He asked concerned.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't wanna have to carry you home," he answered.  
"Could have fooled me," she mumbled down in the next shot before downing it.

He sighed and knew this was a battle he shouldn't be fighting. She would only drink more just to spite him.

"I'll have you know I'm very capable of making my own way home... alone," she said.

She turned her head to the dancefloor, a smile growing wider on her face. He looked to see what had her smiling and saw Nikki out there waving her hand for Patricia to come over. She started walking away from the bar, away from him, so he grabbed her wrist to hold her back.

"Stay here," he said, his voice almost begging.  
"But Nikki's calling," she said.  
"You rather wanna be with her than me?" He asked.  
"Right now, yes. She's fucking hot," she answered.  
"You're just trying to make me jealous," he said and squeezed her wrist.  
"Maybe, but I'm also trying to get laid, so let me go," she said harshly.

He let go with a sigh and watched her walk away. He turned his back, not wanting to see her and Nikki out there. He ordered a beer and it was delivered five seconds later. He took a big swig and suddenly heard the lyrics from the song.

 _Ooh, said you wanna be good but you couldn't keep your composure_  
 _Ooh, said you wanna be good but you're begging me to come over_  
 _Ooh, come over_  
 _Ooh, saying who's gonna fuck you like me_

He turned around and looked at her. Nikki was standing behind her, they were grinding up against each other. She had her eyes closed, clearly enjoying feeling the touch of Nikki behind her as they moved to the song.

 _I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain_  
 _I'm not tryna say it but it's what you became_  
 _You want me to fix you but it's never enough_  
 _That's why you always call me 'cause you're scared to be loved_

"Spot on," he grunted at the lyrics.

As if she heard him, she opened her eyes and looked directly at him. His eyes were like a hawk again, just watching her closely, sucking her right in.

As if Nikki felt his piercing gaze, she looked over at him too. She smiled at him as she chose to leave the dancefloor and walk over to him.

"Hey Seth, you alright there?" She asked.  
"Just keeping an eye on you two," he answered.  
"On us? Or on her?" She asked.  
He shot her a look.  
"Come on, even a blind man can see how you're pining over her," she giggled.

He looked over her and frowned. She turned her head to see what had him suddenly more upset. She watched as a man in a red shirt moved in behind her, grinding his crotch against her, and how she didn't seem to care to push him away. Instead her hand went up to grab him behind his head as she met his movements.

"Seth, don't read anything into it," Nikki warned but it was too late.

He had already pushed past her and was suddenly out on the dancefloor in front of Patricia.

"Alright, say goodbye to nice mr rapist here," he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the man and into his own arms.

If it was the alcohol in her system or the anger and jealousy within him, she wasn't sure, but the situation seemed comical and she couldn't help but laugh as he dragged her towards the bar. It made him even more angry that she was just laughing. He felt like she was laughing at him and it made him feel powerless.

"Stop laughing!" He sneered and shook her.

It wasn't a violent shake but he knew he shouldn't have. She immetiately stopped laughing and just looked at him with a scared look.

"No, don't," he said lowly and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in to hug her. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

She placed her hands on his chest and firmly pushed him away.

"No, come on," he tried.  
"I'm so fucking sick and tired of this shit," she sneered.  
"So am I," he said.  
"I'm so fucking sick and tired of you," she sneered.  
"Patricia, please..." He started but she started walking away from him.

He caught up with her quickly and gently grabbed her arm. She shot him a look of hatred and he felt his heart drop.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Home. I'm going home. I don't feel like partying anymore," she answered.  
"Let me go with you," he said.  
"No! Fuck off, Rollins! I don't wanna see you anymore!" She hissed before quickly walking out of the bar.

He swallowed hard. It was the first time she had called him by his last name and he didn't like the tone it had been delivered in. She was pissed off, that was for sure, and he was the one to blame. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering for a few seconds if he should chase after her and deny her request of going home alone. He decided against it. When she was in that mood, it was probably best to stay away and let her cool down. He would go to her next day when she was sober and hopefully in a better mood.

He walked over to the table and dropped down next to Roman.

"Where's Patricia?" Roman asked.  
"She went home," Seth answered.  
"She forgot her purse," Roman said and pointed at it.  
"Ah shit," Seth said as he grabbed it and ran out of the bar.

He looked to both sides but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Patricia!" He called out loud but he got no response.

She was already gone. He knew she couldn't take a cab when her purse was still there with all her money so she would be forced to walk.

"Fuck!" He yelled before going back inside.

He dumped down next to Roman again.

"She's gone," he said.

"You're a fucking idiot! I hate you, I hate you so much! God, I like you too! No! Bad girl, Patricia! Bad thoughts! You hate him!" She was growling to herself as she was making her way home.  
"Who are you talking to?" A voice sounded.

She hadn't heard him walk up behind her but as she turned around, she recognized him right away. The man in the red shirt from the dancefloor.

"Just mad at this guy I know," she answered.  
"Aw baby, you shouldn't be mad. The night is still young and we're here. Let's take a walk together in the park over there," he said and pointed towards the dark park.  
She didn't want to. She just wanted to go home and be alone.  
"No thanks, I just wanna go home," she said and started walking again.

He grabbed her arm.

"Come on, just a little walk," he said as he started dragging her towards it.  
"I said no!" She hissed and tried to yank her arm free but he held on too tightly.  
"Don't act all goody two shoes now after the little show you put on at the bar," he sneered.  
It was in that moment she knew she was in trouble.  
"Let me go!" She yelled and slapped him as hard as she could.

She wanted to throw her fist at him but she was too drunk to fight properly. The slap didn't sit well with him and he threw her down on the ground. Her face scraped on the concrete and it hurt like hell. She didn't have time to worry about that because he grabbed her arm again and yanked her back up. Before she knew of it, he had dragged her inside the dark park.

Once again she was thrown to the ground and he was on top of her in no time. If she couldn't use her fists, she could use her voice. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" He yelled and threw a punch at her.

She tasted blood in her mouth but it didn't silence her. She screamed louder until she felt both of his hands around her throat squeezing tightly. This wasn't like when Seth did it. This was pain, real pain, this was torture. She gasped for air.

"Now be a good girl and give daddy what he wants," he said lowly.

One of his hands moved down and she heard him open his pants. He pushed her dress up to her hips and pushed her underwear to the side. The pain was like no other as he forced himself inside her. He growled and grunted as he thrust into her. His hand was still around her throat, keeping her silent and still, while he took what he wanted.

"Good girl," she heard him whisper and then the weight of him disappeared.

She heard him run out of the park, leaving her on the ground, alone and hurting. She couldn't think so she just acted. Her body did what it was supposed to. She got up, pulled her dress down and started walking home, each step making it more and more painful. Something was wrong, besides the fact what she had just went through, she knew that. She knew pain better than most people.

She finally made it home and dragged herself into the bathroom. She looked down and saw all the dried blood that had run down her thighs. Yes, something was indeed wrong. She got out of her clothes and turned on the cold wated. She grabbed the shower head and cleaned it off. Afterwards she grabbed a small mirror. She had to see what was wrong, what had made her bleed like that, what was still making her hurt so bad. She spread her legs as good as she could and took a look. She had been split open a centimeter. No wonder it hurt so bad. She sighed and felt the tears finally start rolling. Just a centimeter. It would heal in time. No one would ever know. No one could ever know.

She put on a pair of loose sweatpants and a shirt. She gathered the bloody underwear and the dress from the floor and walked outside to throw it in the trash. She could never wear or even look at that dress again without being reminded of what had happened. Better get rid off it and erase the memory.


	13. Falling further

Seth had slept in. They had been partying all night and not arrived home until the early morning. Roman had just dropped him off and then taken off again. It was around noon when Seth finally woke up.

After breakfast and a cup of coffee, he found a pack of gum in his jacket and started chewing. He was considering what to do. He knew he needed to talk to her, apologize for shaking her, hearing if she made it home safe. And over all he just wanted to see her. He missed her. He had hoped she would make her way to the house but when that wasn't the case, he finally decided to go outside.

He saw her right away. She was standing in the furthest end of the driveway, leaning her arms up against the fence, her back turned at him. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that covered her head but he knew it was her. He would be able to recognize her anywhere.

He walked over to the trash can to spit out his gum. As he opened the lid, he noticed her dress lying on top. He wondered if she had somehow damaged it on her way home since she had thrown it out. He picked it up and his eyes fell on another piece of clothing under it. A pair of bloody underwear. Had she gotten her period? It would make sense to throw the underwear out but why the dress? And could she even get her period without a uterus? Did she still have her overies? Suddenly he realized that he didn't know as much about the female body that he thought. He should have paid better attention in school.

He spit out his gum, closed the lid and started walking towards her. For each step he took, his stomach dropped further. Something felt very wrong and he had no idea what it was but the feeling grew as he came closer to her.

"Hi," he said as he stood next to her.

She didn't say anything or look at him. All he saw was the hoodie covering her face. He reached his hand up and pulled it off her just to see her face was scraped.

"Jesus, what happened?" He asked concerned.  
"I tripped on my way home," she lied.

He placed his hand on her jaw and gently turned her head towards him.

"And that?" He asked and pointed to the cut on her lip.  
"Fine, I was in a fight," she lied.  
"Who won?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you think when I look like this?" She asked back.

He moved his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. His fingers landed on the hoodie and pulled it down a bit. That's when he noticed a colour on her neck that wasn't suppose to be there.

"What is this?" He asked.

He yanked the hoodie further down to expose her damaged throat.

"What the hell happened?" He asked shocked.  
"It wasn't a fair fight," she answered.  
"I'll say. Please, tell me you at least got one good shot at her," he said.  
"No, he was too strong," she said.  
"He?" He asked.  
"Just... leave it be, please," she said and pushed his hand away.

She slowly started walking back towards the guesthouse. She was limping. It took him a couple of seconds for his brain to put all the pieces together but it got there fast. He, throat, limping, bloody underwear. Fucking bloody underwear.

He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders while staring her down.

"Tell me it isn't true," he begged.  
"What?" She asked.  
"No, tell me it isn't true! Tell me that didn't happen! Tell me who the fuck did that do you!" He shouted.  
"It didn't happen," she tried but the tears in her eyes gave her away.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she felt his protective arms around her.

"It's okay. It's not like it's any different from what I usually do with you," she said.  
"No, don't fucking go there. There's a huge difference. You let me do those things to you because you want me to. This is not the same. You were raped, Patricia. I need you to understand that. It wasn't your fault and you didn't ask for it," he said as he held on to her tighter.

Hearing those words and feeling his arms finally made it all too much. She broke down sobbing, not able to stand on her feet anymore. She went down on the ground and he went down with her, just constantly holding her close while she sobbed into his shirt.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.  
"You already called him out on it last night," she answered.  
"What? The slimeball on the dancefloor?" He asked.  
She tensed up, giving him the answer without words.

After a while he finally got to his feet. She was still a mess. He helped her back on her feet.

"We need to call the police," he said.  
"No! You know how fucked up our society is when it comes to this. They're big on victim blaming. My dress and my dancing. I'll be blamed," she said.  
"Do you need a doctor then? I saw the bloody underwear in the trash. Do you need to be checked up on?" He asked.  
"It's fine. I'll heal on my own," she said.  
"You gotta tell Roman," he said.  
"No!" She raised her voice.  
"You know I'm right. He'll catch on right away that something's wrong and you can't hide your face from him for that long," he said.  
"Not today. Don't call him and ruin his day when he's out doing work. I just need a day of peace and quiet," she begged.

He helped her back to the guesthouse. He didn't wanna leave her side but she didn't give him a choice.

"I just wanna be alone," she said.  
"You shouldn't be. Not today," he pleaded.  
"Please, Seth. I just wanna be left alone," she said.

With those words she walked inside, closed the door and turned the lock. He stood out there, leaning his hand on the door, fighting his own battle to keep the tears within and not just kick down the door and go back in there to her.

He was on edge all day. It was driving him crazy to know what had happened, to know that she was down there all by herself, to know that she probably needed someone right in that moment but as always she chose to fight her battles on her own. As darkness fell he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck this. You shouldn't be alone, princess," he said out in the air.

He found the spare key for the guesthouse in a kitchen drawer and started walking towards the house.

He unlocked the door and went inside. The house was dark except for a faint light coming from the bedroom. He felt uneasy as he was making his way towards it. His heart dropped when he saw her. She sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Next to her on the bed was a dishtowel but his eyes immetiately went to her right hand. In it she held a razorblade and it was cutting through flesh. Her flesh. Her thigh.

It hurt more than anything else seeing her like that. He knew she had a past of doing that but up until now it hadn't seemed real even though he had seen the scars. Seeing her actually doing it was something else entirely.

He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He didn't say anything. He just placed his hand over hers, stopping her movements. She didn't look up at him. She just kept staring down at their hands. He took the razorblade from her and put it on the nightstand, then took the dishtowel and placed it against her bleeding thigh. Still no words were spoken between them as he guided her to lie down on the bed. He crawled behind her, pulled the covers up over them both and wrapped an arm around her.

He held her as close as he could. He had dreamed of lying like this with her but his dream had turned into a nightmare now. He was hurting alongside her. He had never felt anger like this before. If he ever met that man again, he would kill him.


	14. The bridge

Seth woke up alone next morning. She was gone. His eyes immetiately went to the nightstand. The razorblade was still there right next to the bloody dishtowel. He guessed that was a good sign.

He quickly made his way up to the main house where Roman as always spent his morning in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Hi Seth, what are you doing here?" Roman asked.  
"Looking for Patricia," Seth answered.  
"I actually thought you were with her, being all romantic and shit with the picture she sent," Roman said.  
"What picture?" Seth asked.

Roman went through his pocket to find his phone.

"I texted her this morning to hear if we were having breakfast together and she wrote back that she was enjoying a beautiful view and wouldn't come home for a while," he said while he found her text. "Here we go."

He turned the phone and showed Seth the picture of the bright sky and the water down below.

"The bridge. The fucking bridge," Seth whispered as he spun around and started running out of the house.  
"Where are you going?" Roman shouted after him.

Seth drove as fast as he could. He didn't care if he was stopped and got a ticket. He just needed to get to her fast. He parked the car and ran towards her as he saw her standing there, just leaning in on the railing, looking down at the water below. He knew what kind of dark thoughts that probably were running through her head right now and he wasn't about to let them take over and swallow her completely.

He stopped with a sigh and crossed his arms as he was standing close to her. She got startled when he spoke.  
"The other day you said that there was nothing for you back home than three filled graves and an empty one," he said.  
She slowly turned around to look at him.  
"I'd like for you to keep the last one empty," he said.

Her breathing was fast as she just watched him for a few seconds.

"I want to die," she finally said in a low tone.  
"I'm trying so hard not to be angry with you right now. I know you don't deserve that with everything you've gone through but I can't help it. You wanna die, fine, then just fucking jump but I'm not going anywhere. You do it in front of me and let that be my last fucking memory of you," he said angrily.

Her tears started rolling silently as she continued to look at him.

"Talk to me, Patricia. Fucking scream at me if you need to. Punch me, hurt me, do whatever the fuck you want. Just open up and get it out of your system," he said.

Her breathing sped up even further. He was afraid she might start hyperventilating. Just as he was about to reach his hand out to her to make her calm down, she snapped. She launched at him, punched him repeatedly in the chest while screaming.

"I want my parents to be alive! I want my brother to be alive! I'm so fucking lonely! I don't wanna live this shitty life! I don't wanna feel pain constantly! I want to live! I want to be in fucking control again!" She screamed.

He grabbed her wrists, spun her around so her back connected with his chest and held her steady and close.

"So take back the fucking control, starting with walking away from here," he said lowly in her ear.

He let go off her wrists again but kept standing with her leaning up against him. It was her choice now what to do. She stood still for a few seconds and then finally nodded in agreement. He let out a small sigh, placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to his car.

"How did you even get up here? I know you didn't walk in your condition," he asked once they were inside his car.  
"I took a cab. I figured you brought my purse back home so I went and got it from the house while Roman was still sleeping," she answered.  
"You're always a smart girl. I should have figured that part out since you texted him," he said and started the engine.

They sat in the car in the driveway and looked towards the main house where Roman was waiting inside.

"You know you gotta tell him," he said.  
"I can't," she said.  
"Then I will," he said.

She tensed up and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. His other hand gently landed on her cheek and turned her head in his direction.

"I'm gonna walk you to the guesthouse and then I'm gonna go tell him. You know he has to know. I'll come back to you so keep the door unlocked. I'm gonna call in and ask for a few days off and I'm gonna stay with you," he said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"I know, but I want to," he said.

Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen where Roman was still sitting. It was clear Seth was angry and he couldn't control the anger for long. He kicked the nearest kitchen chair in his rage.

"Wow, Seth, what the hell did my furniture do to you?" Roman asked.  
"He fucking hurt her! He fucking hurt my girl!" Seth yelled.  
"Who?" Roman asked.  
"That guy from the bar the other night," Seth answered.  
"Mr loverboy from the dancefloor?" Roman asked.

Seth smashed his fist down into the table, making Roman jump back in shock.

"He fucking raped my girl!" Seth shouted.


	15. Three days

After Seth's revelation, Roman was the one going berserk. At first he was about to storm out of the house to go to her but Seth stopped him. The last thing she needed was someone barging into her place in a rage, screaming and throwing stuff around. Instead the kitchen chairs got punished further until Roman finally calmed down enough to talk normally again.

"You alright?" Seth asked.

Roman nodded as his breathing was getting under control again.

"I need to see her," he said.  
"We'll go together but stay calm. She's been through enough," Seth said.

Again Roman nodded and they started walking out of the house together.

"For the record, Seth. That piece of shit dies if he ever crosses paths with me again," Roman said.  
"I know. If you don't kill him, I will," Seth said.

"Patricia?" Seth called out softly as they entered the guesthouse.

He wasn't expecting a response. He just wanted to let her know they were there so she wouldn't get scared if she hadn't heard them.

They walked into the bedroom where she laid all curled up on her side in bed. Roman's heart broke for her the second he saw her. That wasn't his cheerful friend as he knew her. That was a shell of the woman he knew, the woman he had taken under his wings, the woman he had allowed to live with him and his family, the woman he was supposed to look after, to protect. He felt angry with himself.

Seth sat down behind her and gently placed a hand on her side.

"Hey princess, I'm here with Roman," he spoke in a soft tone.

Hearing his name made Roman walk around the bed and crouch down in front of her. Her eyes were open but she stared at the wall straight ahead. He stroked her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Hey there, kiddo. Seth told me what happened. I'm so, so sorry," he said.  
He moved his hand down to hers, grabbed it and held it tight.  
"I'm here for you. Anything you need," he said.  
The tears slowly started falling from her eyes again but she still kept her gaze on the wall.  
"Can you look at me, kiddo?" He asked, his voice pleading with her.

He waited for a response, anything at all, just a word or a look. It took several seconds before she finally opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"What are you sorry about?" He asked softly.  
"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you," she said.

He let go off her hand, grabbed her gently behind her head and put his forehead against hers.

"No no no, don't ever think that way. You're anything but a burden. You're my friend. I love you. Do you understand that?" He said.  
She nodded slowly. He smiled and let out a small grunt.  
"Good. I'm gonna go back to the main house and leave you two in peace to talk or whatever you wanna do. I'm gonna bring dinner down here later," he said and stood up.  
"I'm not hungry," she said.  
"You gotta eat, kiddo. I won't allow you not to," he said in his daddy-voice that she had grown to know very well.

Roman and Seth locked eyes and slowly nodded to each other. Seth laid down behind her, wrapped an arm around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Oh shoot, I need to call in to ask for a couple of days off," he said.  
"I'll do it," Roman said. "I think we both need a couple of days. I'll call and sort it out."  
"Thanks," Seth said.

"What do you wanna do, princess?" He asked once they were alone again.  
"Can't we just lie here for a while?" She asked.  
"Of course. Anything you want. Just don't go running away again if I fall asleep," he said.  
"Where would I run to?" She asked.  
"Somewhere far away from me?" He suggested.  
"Why would I run from the one place where I feel safe?" She asked.

He felt his heart overwhelm with feelings by those words. Joy, happiness, love... most importantly love. He knew it right then and there. He had known for a while he was in love with her. Now he knew that he loved her. It wasn't the right time to tell her and he still wasn't sure if she would ever let him into her heart. Yes, she felt safe in his arms right now. Who wouldn't in a situation like this? He was big, strong and knew how to fight, and he would fight for her any day. But it was one thing to feel safe. Would she ever feel love towards him?

He groaned as he heard his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Roman.

 _"We got three days."_

He had hoped for at least a week. Three days wasn't long but he was gonna make the best out of it. He wasn't gonna leave her side.


	16. Taking back control

There hadn't been anything but friendship between them those three days. As much as he longed to just hold her close and kiss her for hours, he knew he couldn't. It was up to her if she wanted to take that step again. So he had settled for just being close to her, getting to know her better, bonding with her on a whole new level. The love he felt for her had only grown stronger.

He had refused to leave to go back to work three days later until she had given him her phonenumber. Both he and Roman texted and called every hour to check up on her. She couldn't blame them. They were scared what she might do once she was alone but it was getting close to borderline stalking behaviour.

Seth didn't go home to himself after that. He didn't even have to ask Roman if it was okay to go back with him. Roman expected it. So every time they were off work, both of them came back home to her. It had been that way for three weeks now and she was slowly getting back to her normal self. She had healed physically and her mental state was getting around to learning to live with yet another low blow but the scars would always remain.

So there they were three weeks later sitting in Roman's kitchen having dinner while Galina was out visiting a friend.

"What's the matter, kiddo? You've barely touched your food," Roman said concerned.  
"I was just thinking," she said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"Can we go out tonight?" She asked.

Both men looked at her surprised and she turned her gaze down to the table.

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea," she muttered.  
"No no, we're just surprised. Are you ready for this?" Roman asked.

She looked up again.

"I think so. I feel alright, I guess. As alright as one can be in my shoes. But I feel like it's about time I take back that part of my life," she said.  
"Then we're gonna go out," Roman stated.  
"Drinks on us all night," Seth chimed in and smiled at her.

Seth chuckled by the sight of her that evening when she came walking out. He got that she didn't want to dress sexy. That was not the funny part. The funny part was that to her light blue jeans she was wearing an old Shield girly top.

"I like my face on your chest," he chuckled.  
"I bet you do," she said and winked.

He bit the side of his bottom lip, wondering if there had been a hint of flirt in her tone, but she wasn't looking at him anymore.

They took a cab to the bar. Seth felt her hesitate the moment they entered and he placed a calming hand on her lower back.

"I'm here," he said lowly in her ear, giving her the confidence to walk all the way in.

Roman went to buy two beers and a vodka with coke. She tried to relax as much as she could but her eyes were constantly roaming, watching everyone in there. It took some time for her to finally let loose but a couple of hours in she found herself smiling and laughing alongside Seth and Roman.

Seth watched a man talk with some of his friends, saying his goodbyes. He knew he knew him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't notice her staring at the man as well. She knew exactly who he was and she was on edge by the sight of him. The man said his goodbyes and walked out of the bar.

She grabbed Seth's empty beer bottle.  
"I'm getting you another one," she mumbled.  
"Hey, no, drinks are on us, remember?" Seth said in a happy tone.  
She stood up with the bottle in her hand.  
"And they have people working here to fetch the empty bottles," he chuckled.  
She didn't say anything. She just started walking towards the door.  
"Why is she going outside?" Roman asked confused.

That's when it hit Seth. He too knew exactly who that man was.

"Fuck!" He shouted and jumped up.

Roman knew instantly to follow Seth as he started running towards the door. Both of them tumbled out on the street. They located her right away, walking further down with the bottle in her hand, closing in on the man walking ahead.

They sprinted towards her. Seth grabbed her around the waist with one arm while his other hand took the bottle from her. He handed it to Roman who put it down on the ground up against a wall while Seth held on to her. She was shaking and he wasn't sure if it was fear or anger that made her do that, probably a mix of both.

"Let me go. I want to hurt him," she hissed.  
"Princess..." Seth started.  
"I want to make him pay!" She sneered.  
"And he will!" Seth sneered back.

He pushed her into Roman's arms.

"Hold her," he said.

Roman instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as Seth started running down the street.

"No..." She whispered as she realized what was about to happen.  
"I can't stop him," Roman said.  
"Yes, you can," she whimpered.  
"Okay, I won't stop him. If he doesn't do it, I'm gonna do it," he growled.

She watched as Seth launched himself without warning at the man, punching him down into the ground, jumping on him, delivering blow after blow, screaming something incoherent, drawing blood from the man's face. Roman's arms tightened around her body and she felt a calm she hadn't felt in years. There she was with two good men willing to protect her and shield her from anything. It was a feeling like no other.

"Enough!" Roman finally shouted.

Seth looked back at them, turned to look at the bleeding man below him, got up and kicked him in the side and strode towards them with his eyes firmly planted on her. Roman released her from his grip as Seth was coming close and took a step backwards. Seth grabbed her head with both hands, kissed her hard with closed lips just to show her he was still there, and leaned his forhead against hers.

"No one hurts you without paying!" He growled.

And that was when she knew. She fucking knew. She could get over this, she was ready to move on, she was ready to take back the last amount of control that she had lost.

There was an awkward silence in the cap ride home. No one said anything out loud but they were all thinking what had happened. They were all worried that the man might know who Seth was and press charges. They could only hope he wasn't a wrestling fan and had never seen his face before.

Roman mumbled a goodnight and went straight to his house. Without asking Seth followed her to the guesthouse. He wasn't sure if she needed him the most or if he needed her the most on this night but he wasn't gonna leave her alone. Not now, not tonight, not ever.

He didn't know what he had expected after using his fists in front of her that evening but he surely hadn't expected what happened. She pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. He had dreamed about this moment, not daring to hope it would ever happen again, and there she was almost forcing herself on him and he was letting her.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss in the process. She took a small step backwards, admiring his torso as she grabbed her Shield shirt and pulled it over her head. He looked at her standing there in jeans and a bra.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm taking back control," she answered.

He looked at her, searching her eyes for a sign of fear or anything unpleasent, and when he didn't find it, he smirked at her. He grabbed the waistline of her jeans and pulled her close. A small gasp left her lips by his violent pull and his smirk only grew louder. How he had missed having that affect on her.

"And by taking back control, you of course mean that you're giving it to me willingly," he said in a low, dark tone.

His voice was tempting, luring, sexy, dragging her in to a place she had missed being.

"Just shut up and have your way with me," she said.

His lips came crashing down on hers and he spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. His fingers worked fast as he opened her jeans. His hand went down into them, down into her panties, finding that spot he had craved touching for so long. She was already wet and ready for him and he was more than turned on himself as he pushed two fingers inside her and started working them in and out of her. She clawed at his back, bit his lip, moaned and screamed as he quickly worked her up to an orgasm. He worked through it, felt how she squeezed his fingers to a point where it started hurting. He didn't care. She could break his fingers for all he cared. He just wanted to feel her again and again.

"God, you feel good," he said as she started coming down.  
He pulled his fingers back out and licked them clean in front of her, never breaking eye contact with her, letting her know exactly how much she turned him on.  
"These need to go," he said and tugged on her open jeans.  
She smirked at him, pulled them down and stepped out of them. He gave her a once-over as she stood there in her black underwear.  
"Fucking sexy, princess," he said in that dark, tempting voice that always sent shivers down her spine. "Fucking sexy indeed."

 _"And fucking mine!"_

He grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him while he pulled her head in for another kiss. He carried her into the bedroom like that, just kissing her and enjoying being this intimate with her again.

He put her down on the bed and quickly got her out of her underwear. He sucked in a sharp breath by the sight of her again. It hadn't been long but it still had been too long. He had missed her.

He stood by the edge of the bed as he took in her naked sight. He bent over her, pushed her legs apart and crawled up between them. He gave her a look of lust before bowing his head down and letting his tongue run up her folds. She shivered right away and he grinned to himself as he kept going, slowly working his way up to his normal pace, giving her all the pleasure he could. He just wanted her to have the night of her life, let her know he was the man to give her everything she needed and craved. It didn't take him long to push her over the edge for the second time and he felt proud. Proud that he could work her up that easy, proud that she reacted that way to him.

He crawled back out of bed and quickly got out of his jeans and boxers. She eyed his dick as it stood there hard and ready, a nervous glimt in her eyes before she looked up at him again. He hurried down beside her and kissed her softly.

"Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he assured her.  
She bit her lip.  
"I want to. I'm just a bit scared but I want to," she said.  
"You sure?" He asked.

She grabbed him behind his head, pulled him down for a deep kiss and tried dragging his heavy body on top of her own. He got the hint and moved up, settled between her legs and slowly pushed himself inside her. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers as he slowly started to thrust into her.

He took it slow, afraid he might hurt her. She moaned lowly under him, sending shivers down his spine for each moan he drew from her lips. She pushed up against him, trying to tell him to go faster with her movements, but he kept at it with his tormenting slow pace.

"Will you just fuck me already?" She let out in a frustrated tone.  
"I don't wanna hurt you," he said.  
"Well, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't start," she threatened.

He stopped and looked at her, a small wicked smile crawling up on her face, letting him know that she was more than ready for what he had to give.

"You fucking asked for it, princess," he said with a smirk.

His was still not moving as he crashed his lips down on her and kissed her hard. His fingers left hers as his hands moved down to grab her wrists instead. She felt the weight on them as he pinned them down and without warning he suddenly started thrusting into her at that rapid pace she remembered, fast and hard as she loved feeling him do to her, bringing her so fast to the edge for a third time.

He kept pounding into her through her orgasm, not giving her a chance to relax afterwards. She asked for it and he would deliver. Anything she wanted he would give and then some more. His teeth found her neck, biting down, leaving small marks, giving her pain and pleasure all in one. His rough treatment only drew louder moans and screams from her, making him feel so endlessly happy, and when he felt her cum for the fourth time, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't hold back any longer and allowed himself to cum as well.

He rolled down next to her, a huge grin on his face, as he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her up on his chest. He laid still for a little while, getting his breathing under control before being able to speak again.

"You got five minutes," he said in a teasing voice.  
"Five minutes till what?" She asked and looked up at him.  
"Five minutes of resting till I take you again," he said as he narrowed his eyes, sending her a dirty look that she felt between her legs.

She bit her lip and he could see she was on board with that idea. He placed two fingers under her chin to lift her head up further and kissed her. He let out a low growl and moved close to her ear.

"I'm gonna take you all night. If you want me to stop, you'll have to beg," he said.  
He felt the hair rise on her arms and he couldn't help but twist a little smile.  
"Will that do me any good?" She asked.  
"No, but I would love hearing you beg so please go ahead," he answered and nippled on her earlobe.  
"You're fucking evil," she said.  
"And you fucking love it," he countered.


	17. I'll catch you every time

She didn't have to open her eyes when she woke up the next morning to know he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes burn their way deep into her.

"You're staring," she said with a smile.  
"Open your pretty eyes and stare back," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you even sleep at all?" She asked.  
"No, I just stared at you," he answered.  
"Creepy," she said and rolled over on her back.

He kept staring for a few seconds. He wasn't sure where they would go from here but he knew where he wanted to go. He just hoped that she would follow him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You can't blame me for staring. When I see something beautiful, I can't take my eyes off it," he said and kissed her neck.  
"You sound like a man possessed," she joked.  
"Maybe I am," he said truthfully.  
"Don't go falling for me now," she said, still that joking tone in her voice, a tone he didn't really care to hear right in that moment.

 _"Too late, princess."_

"Why not?" He asked as he kissed his way up her jaw.

He saw her hand move up to her chest from the corner of his eye and he turned his head a bit to see her running her fingers over the tattoo of her brother's name. He wasn't sure if she did it intentionally or not.

"There's nothing left in here but a ghost town," she finally said, her fingers still lingering over his name tattooed over her heart.

He sighed and pulled his head up so he could look at her.

"Close your eyes," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Just do it," he said.

She closed her eyes and felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his chest.

"Just let go. I won't let you fall down," he said.

He felt her tighten her arms around him. His words went in, that he could feel, but he wasn't sure how she was taking them to heart.

"How you've stayed so strong for this long is beyond me," he said lowly.

She tensed up, fighting a hard battle to keep the tears within. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to feel vulnerable. She didn't really want to feel anything right in that moment. She just wanted to close her eyes, go back to sleep and pretend these past minutes hadn't happened. He wasn't gonna let her.

He leaned back out and looked at her.

"You can open your eyes again," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said, almost sounding like a pouting child.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Listen, I'd like for you to pack a bag and go home with me for a couple of days," he said.  
That made her open her eyes.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why not? I'd like for you to see where I live," he answered.

She felt torn. On one hand she wanted to and on the other hand she didn't.

"What does this mean?" She asked confused.  
"Whatever you want it to mean," he answered, not making her feel any less confused.  
He could see in her eyes that her brain was working overtime.  
"Relax, princess. It's just a couple of days. We're gonna relax, watch movies, go for some walks, stuff ourselves with pizza or whatever you wanna do," he said in a light voice, hoping to put her mind enough at ease to make her say yes.

She didn't say anything for 10 seconds. It was the longest 10 seconds of his life.

"I guess I can do that," she finally said, making him more happy than he had ever felt before.

She had agreed to sleep in his house for two nights. Two short nights. It had to be enough time. He had to convince her in two nights that he could be everything she wanted, that he would always be there for her, that he was worth taking the risk to open her heart for. He could do it. He had to do it. He didn't have a plan but somehow he would figure it out. He had to, he just had to.

As soon as he had put her bag down and given her the quick tour of the house, he decided to show her around town. He wanted to show her every part of his world. He knew it couldn't happen in two days so he had to just show her the nearest things. His house, his town... the place where he hoped she would end up staying at some point. If he could make her fall in love with the town, if he could make her fall in love with the atmosphere, if he could make her fall in love with him.

It seemed natural for him to take her hand as he showed her around. Her look she gave him didn't go unnoticed, a look of confusion and disbelief with a hint of surprise and sadness, but she allowed him to intertwine his fingers with hers. He didn't comment on the look she gave him. He just went on like nothing had happened, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to walk hand in hand. And it felt natural. More than natural, it felt right.

"Seth Rollins!" The high pitch voice reached both of them and they turned around to see a little group of fangirls run towards him.

He gave her an apologizing look as they stopped and waited for the group of giggling girls to arrive. He greeted them warmly and talked to them for a few seconds.

"Is that your girlfriend?" One of them suddenly asked.  
"I don't know. If it was up to me, then yes. What do you say?" He asked and looked at her.

Patricia immetiately let go off his hand, making him feel hollow inside all of the sudden.

"No, we're just friends," she answered.  
"For now," he added.

Her face went red and she turned her back while mumbling something about letting the fans get pictures taken with him.

She was quiet on their way home, constantly rubbing her hands together so he didn't have a chance to take one of them again. He sighed. He knew why. It wasn't hard to figure out. He just hoped this whole thing hadn't pushed her further away.

"So, pizza?" He asked once they were home.  
"Just order whatever you want," she said as she pulled out her phone.

He watched her dump down on a chair, not looking up at him once, while something on her phone clearly was more interesting than anything else. He sighed and started walking away to order pizza. He went into the next room to make the call in peace, giving her time to calm down, giving himself time to try and think this through. He couldn't come up with aything to say or do.

He took out his phone, ready to call in the order, when he decided to take a look at Twitter instead. He didn't know what made him do it but something told him to. He was tagged in a video many times. So many fans had shared it, all of them tagging him. He had no idea one of the fangirls from earlier had filmed their encounter but there he was on screen, holding her hand, saying that he wanted her to be with him. He smiled. He didn't even feel bad. He didn't care that the world knew.

 _"Yeah, world, I fucking love her."_

He forgot all about ordering pizza and walked straight back into the room where she was.

"For fuck's sake!" She growled.  
He looked at her. She seemed very irritated.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"The house I was interested in has been sold. Of course it has. I didn't keep in touch with the seller for a month. It's my own damn fault," she said.  
"So move in here," the words came out without thinking them through but once they were out there, he didn't feel any regret about saying them out loud.  
Her eyes finally left her phone as she stared at him in shock.  
"What?" She asked.

It was now or never. He quickly walked over to her and handed her his phone.

"There's a little video out of us," he said.

He took a couple of steps back while she watched it. She put both phones down on the table next to her and got up, her eyes wide as she just stared at him.

"What the fuck is this shit?" She raised her voice.  
"Is it really that bad? I spoke the truth. I don't care if anyone knows," he said.  
"But I care!" She shouted.

He clenched his fists shortly and opened them again while taking in deep breaths. His eyes were hard as he stared directly at her.

"Why won't you let me love you?" He growled.

His words took her by surprise and he slowly closed the gap between them. As he was right in front of her, she slowly started walking backwards. He followed in the same pace, not willing to let her get away without answering him.

"I'll bring you down," she said.  
"I'll get back up," he said.  
"I'll fall," she said.  
"I'll catch you," he said.  
"I'll drag you down to hell with me," she said.  
"I'll stand by your side until you're ready to walk through the flames with me," he said.  
"I'll hurt you," she said.  
"Not more than you're currently doing," he said.

She felt her knees get weak as her back connected with the wall. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He towered over her, his eyes still drilling into her, sucking out her soul, demanding her to him.

He grabbed her left arm, brought it up to his lips and kissed her scars. She started shaking and she was fighting a war inside to hold back the tears. He sank to his knees in front of her and pushed her shirt up enough to see the scars on her stomach.

"Why won't you let me love you?" He asked again, only this time his tone was filled with sadness.

He leaned in and kissed her scars. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. No one but herself had ever touched them and there he was, kissing them, begging her to give him a chance. And she wanted to. She wanted to so bad.

Her hands landed on his shoulders and she whispered his name. He looked up to see her standing there with closed eyes and tears running down her cheeks. He slowly got back up, his arms wrapping themselves around her as he pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers, waiting for her to say something, anything at all.

"Seth," she whispered again, trying to find the right words. "I'm fucking scared."  
"So am I, princess," he said.  
"I'm not the typical girl you show off in front of the cameras," she tried.  
"Too late for that argument because you're already out there next to me. And you know what? I fucking love it and I wanna continue to show you to the world. I love you," he said.

She grabbed his arms and squeezed them tight.

"What do you want me do to?" She asked.  
"I want you to be with me, move in here, let me love you and allow yourself to love me back if you can," he said.  
"I can. God, I've tried denying it for so long now but you just keep haunting my mind and my heart," she said.  
"So you do have a heart?" He chuckled.  
She squeezed his shoulders again.  
"But first I want you to open your eyes and look at me," he said.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He held her tighter, not willing to let her go. Not now, not ever.

 _"Fucking mine at last!"_

"So what do you say?" He asked.  
"Are you sure you can catch me every time?" She asked.

He lifted her up and held her tight, showing her with his strength that she couldn't get out of his arms.

"Every fucking time," he growled.  
"You make me feel so safe," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning her head down on his shoulder. "I wanna stay here. I wanna stay here with you."  
"I fucking love you, princess," he said.


End file.
